Senju Naruto:The Rinnegan God
by Blackwolf501
Summary: Naruto gains the Rinnegan due to a tragic incident in his life.Will he be able to overcome his hatred for Konoha, and be regarded as a hero he was meant to be or, will he become the harbinger of destruction? Watch the story of the man who became a god. On Hiatus for a little while.
1. The Beginning

**AN:This is one of my first fanfics , so there might be mistakes, Bare with it or don't read at all. I also would like to say that those who read my story and like it can atleast be kind enough to just place a review, it'll only take 30 sec, it may not mean anything to you guys but it provides motivation to me.**

**Regarding pairings i have not decided yet but it will not be Hinata. I do not like her, in this story naruto may feel a little over strong to you but it can't be helped.**

**All of your suggestions are welcome but i will have final say on the course of this story.**

**Warning:I will welcome any type of criticizsm from my readers as long as it is constructive but those who just want to bitch about my story don't bother and don't read.**

**"Kyubi speaking"**

**"JUTSU"**

**"SUMMONS TALKING"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

CHAPTER 1:THE BEGINNING.

The village hidden in the leaves. It was one of the five great ninja villages, it was the first hidden village of the shinobi world. Many legends and hereos have been born in this village starting from hashirama senju, Tobirama Senju, Sakumo Hatake, Minato Namikaze... they were one of the many great heroes of the village and one of the strongest shinobi in the world, the last of among them Minato Namikaze is considered the greatest hero of the leaf who sacrificed his life to protect the village from the Kyubi by sealing it into a newborn child. His last wish was that the child in which the demon was sealed be considered a hero for protecting the village from the demon but even the great village like Konoha got blinded by their hate for the kyubi and despised the child instead of viewing him as a saviour.

Today was October 10th, the day the kyubi was defeated by the greatest hero of the village the Yondaime, villagers were celebrating the victory over the demon, festival could be seen to be going on, firecrackers were being bursted all around the village,the children were happy playing in the festival games,the villagers and the shinobi were also having a good time except for one single person...

Currently this person was standing in front of the memorial stone, here the names of those who had died in the line of duty were written.. It was a place where the fallen heroes of the leaf were honored.

This man was standing quietly in front of the memorial stone, his head bowed and his emotions could not be seen as they were hidden behind his Anbu mask.

The man was dressed in a black sleeveless anbu style vest and had a sword strapped on his back like every other anbu, he had metallic gear on his arms and legs with black swirls design, his hands were covered with fingerless metallic gloves.

He was 5ft'6 inch tall and had spiky blonde hair with two bangs falling towards his face. His hair was wildly swinging in the air and his face was being hidden by his phoenix anbu mask.

Every shinobi in konoha knew this man, he was "The Phoenix Shadow", one of the best and the youngest anbu captain of the village. He was one of the most talented shinobi and had completed many difficult missions for his village, and was listed as an _"A"_ rank shinobi in the bingo book with an engage with caution order. He is said to be one of the best anbu captains after Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha and he has even surpassed them both by becoming anbu captain at the age of 11, though he may not be as great as Kakashi or Itachi yet, he has potential to be in the future.

But if one could look past every mask this guy had been showing, one could see a lonely 12-year old boy , this boy was the same child in which the nine tails was sealed, the one who faced the hatred of the entire village, he was despised, abused, beaten, avoided and even been attempted to be killed during his early childhood but the sandaime's law and the Anbu's protection prevented anyone from killing him but could not stop their hate and fear of him.

Only a few people saw him as a boy and even few cared for him, those who cared for him wondered how a child could bear all such hate and keep one living a happy free life, only if they knew that all the goofy,happy go attitude that naruto showed was a mask through which he used to hide his pain, he remembered the day when his life changed,the day where he lost the most precious person of his life, the day he lost his brother...

Looking at the memorial stone a few tears fell from his eyes which were absorbed in the facemask which he wore (Like kakashi), behind his Anbu mask but it didn't matter because no one cared except for a few people in the village.

_"Tou-san, Shishui-nisan..."_thought naruto with tears in his eyes as he could still remember the day when he lost his brother.

(FLASHBACK 8 YEARS AGO)

A 4-year old naruto was running through the streets of Konoha, ignoring the hateful glares that were being sent his way, he had become used to those glares. His stay in the orphanage was not a pleasant experience, he was given the worst room to live, he was served food which was rotten, the people at the orpahnage hated him and were doing whatever possible to make his life miserable but they could not kill him due to their fear of The sandaime Hokage,Hiruzen who considered naruto like his grandson and punished those with death who harmed him in any way.

But even in darkness there is light and there were a few people who still cared for naruto, mainly they were Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage or _"Jiji"_ as naruto used to call him much to the dismay of the old man, he always tried to protect naruto from any harm and used to spend some time with naruto whenever he was free from his duties as the Hokage. He was the one who was preventing the civilian council from killing naruto or being made into a weapon by Danzo Shimura, the leader of the "disbanded" Root. He was like a grandfather to naruto.

Next were Teuchi and Ayame, the people who run _"The World's best Ramen stand"_ as naruto used to call it and were the only civilians who loved naruto and used to offer ramen for free to the boy who used to eat it down like the best thing in the world. Teuchi considered naruto like his son while ayame considered naruto like her younger brother and used to talk to him and help him in dealing with his life . Teuchi was like a grandfather to naruto while Ayame was like his older sister.

The next person who loved naruto was Anko Mitarashi, _"The Snake Mistress"_ or _"The crazy bitch'_ as people used to call her as she was once the apprentice of orochimaru, the biggest traitor of Konoha. Due to Orochimaru's betrayal people started hating anko for being his apprentice and despised her. She became a hard person who acted like a bitch around people to distract people from herself, but one day when she was walking among the streets wearing her chunin vest she saw a 3- year old boy being mercilessly beaten by the villagers and saved him and when she came to know about naruto's life and history she saw that he suffered from the same pain as her but worse than her, she got attached to the boy and took care of him and he became her precious "Otoutu" and protected him and spent time with him. She was the one of the most precious person in naruto's life.

The last and the most important person in naruto's life was Uchiha Shishui.

Shishui was one of the Anbu who was assigned to watch over naruto and protect him. He didn't see naruto as a demon like the villagers and the rest of his clan. Shishui was a very kind hearted man who cared for naruto and was the first one after the Hokage to accept him, he was like a elder brother which naruto never had and used to protect him, he brought him presents on some days, spent time with him and even shared his shinobi life with him. He was was naruto's ideal, he wanted to be just like him. He had told naruto that he loved the village and one day they will accept naruto, it was his words that kept naruto going.

But today naruto's life was going to change.

Currently naruto was running towards a clearing in the forest where shishui used to train him in becoming a ninja. Naruto was a good student unlike many people who used to think of him as an idiot and used to absorb everything like a sponge. He had learned how to mold chakra, Shishui had already teached him tree walking , water walking and the leaf balancing, it took naruto a month to learn them but with his determination he was able to learn them and was also starting to learn taijutsu from Shishui but was only in his early stages. He was not being taught ninjutsu until he became 6 years old, and same applies for genjutsu.

When naruto arrived at the clearing he could not find Shishiu's scent so he sent chakra to his nose and ears for any scent or sound from Shishui and found a faint trace of his scent in the deeper part of the forest which was leading towards the river. He quickly sped off in that direction with the intent of surprising Shishui.

When he arrived at the spot,he saw one of the horrifics sight of his life. Shishui was lying on the ground covered in blood, his left eye was missing and his chest and stomach had holes in it, naruto immediately understood that Shishui must have been stabbed with sword. He was surrounded by four shinobi who looked like the anbu who used to protect naruto except these anbu had faceless mask and were now charging towards shishui with swords ready to deliver the killing blow.

Seeing his brother in such shape and about to be killed let go any control naruto had and red chakra started seeping out of him, his facial features began to change, his nails had now become fangs and his blue eyes were now slit red and Kyubi's chakra was forming around him. He got on all four of his limbs and like a wild animal charged at the attackers who had hurt Shishui.

**"KILL THEM, DEVOUR THEM, TASTE THEIR BLOOD"** yelled a voice inside his mind.

Ignoring the voice inside his mind he attacked the first anbu who tried to decapitate him by charging at him with his sword, but naruto immediately disapperead from view and even before the anbu could realize what happened he felt something cut through his chest.

When he looked down he could see naruto's hand pierced through his chest and much to his horror the look on naruto's face gave him the look of a demon.

"What are you?" said the man

**"YOU WILL DIE BECAUSE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE WITH SHISHUI"**yelled naruto and pulled his hand out of his chest and the man dropped to the ground dead.

After seeing the anbu fell the remaining anbu felt something they hadn't felt since the nine tails attack 4 years ago. The killing intent which naruto was showing was higher than anything they had ever seen.

"You come with me, today we will kill this DEMON!'' yelled one anbu to his partner and they started forming handsigns.

**"Katon: Nenshou Misairu!" (Fire Release: Burning Missile)"** yelled both of the anbu and a large wave of fire rushed towards naruto and engulfed him in flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed naruto,the pain through which he was going through was unberable for him but he had to save Shishui.

The flames soon started to die down and both of the anbu had an evil smile on their faces for taking care of the demon naruto,

"Looks like we killed the demon, Danzo-sama will be pleased" said one anbu to his partner but when he turned to look at his partner he saw the head of his partner lying on the ground and standing in front of him was a fully burnt naruto, his skin had become black from all the third degree burns he had received, His clothes were nearly all burnt but the Kyubi's chakra was preventing him from dying and all it mattered for him was to kill these anbu and save Shishui.

Naruto immediately ran towards the anbu and jumped in the air like an animal ready to pound its prey, the anbu immediately slashed his sword towards naruto's chest but he quickly evaded it but not fast enough as the sword was embedded deep in his stomach.

Naruto felt something cold tearing his stomach but he ignored the pain he was in and jumped towards the anbu and in a pure animalistic fashion ripped the man apart with his claws, the man's screams could be heard in the entire forest and naruto was enjoying this feeling.

Meanwhile the last anbu who had stayed behind in the attack watched with fear as all of his teammates were killed mercilessly and the demon boy was just not dying, he had been trained not to feel emotions but still he felt fear and before things got out of hand decided to complete his mission and flee from here. He drew his sword and decided to kill shishui at the moment before the demon boy could kill him.

Shishui's eyes started to open slowly and he could see the root anbu bringing the sword down on him, time seemed to slow down for Shishui, he remembered everything he had done in his life and all the people who meant the most important in his life.

_"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Naruto-otoututu forgive me"_ thought Shishui and prepared to die.

Shishui closed his eyes waiting for the final blow but after a few moments blood started to drop on his face he looked up and saw naruto standing in front of him with the root anbu holding the sword which was buried in naruto's left eye.

Naruto felt the worst kind of pain in his life as his left eye was destroyed by the sword. He slowly started to lose consciousness and fell on the ground, the Kyubi chakra was healing his wounds but still the pain was too much and his breathing started to become hard and restless.

Seeing naruto sacrificing himself and falling on the ground awoke something in Shishui. It was ANGER.

He quickly got on his knees and opened his right eye, he activated his mangekyo sharingan and performed his strongest genjutsu,the anbu member quickly fell under his genjutsu and shishui quickly gathered all the chakra he had left and performed the last jutsu of his life.

**"Firestyle:Grand Fireball**"

A giant fireball was released by Shishui which quickly engulfed the anbu and burnt him to ashes. His screams of pain could be heard in the entire area.

Shishui felt life leaving his body but with his remaining strength crawled his way towards naruto and removed the sword from naruto's stomach and the sword from his left eye with naruto screaming in pain. The fox chakra was healing the wounds at an astonishing rate.

"You..(cough)...will(cough) (cough) be fine Naruto!" said Shishui while trying to stop the blood from naruto's stomach.

"Forgive me ni-san i couldn't stop those guys in time and they hurt you." said naruto with tears falling from his right eye.

Shishui had tears in his remaining eye for what naruto had done for him and he was proud of naruto.

"Ne..naruto...you did good...Arigatou."said Shishui with a smile.

The wounds on naruto's stomach were now almost healed and the Kyubi's chakra was now dissipating in his body but his left eye was now completely destroyed.

"Naruto...my time is short...and i'm gonna die...please promise me one thing." said Shishui while coughing violently in his own blood and fell to the ground.

Naruto mustered all his strength and got up from the ground and inched closer towards shishui lifting his head in his arms while trying to stop the bleeding from Shishui's chest.

"Ni-san you will be fine...please...hang on...don't leave me!" said a crying naruto.

"I will always be with you my brother...forgive me." said Shishui

"HANG ON." said naruto and started to pick up shishui but fell on the ground, using the fox chakra had put his body in a lot of pain.

"No..naruto...i won't make it..please listen to me." said Shishui

"Naruto...become a good man...and protect the village...one day they will accept you...and never give up." said Shishui with a smile.

"I promise you ni-san i will protect the village and will never give up." said a crying naruto

Shishui was pleased to hear that, his vision started to get blurry and his life was coming to an end he decided to give naruto a gift, the gift which will change his destiny and the fate of the leaf village and the shinobi world.

"Naruto...i..(Cough)..(cough)..have a gift for you." said Shishui

"Ni-san save your strength...please don't die.." said naruto while trying to stop shishui from speaking.

"Naruto i want to give you my sharingan eye." said Shishui with big smile.

"WHAT?'' said naruto

"I want you to take my eye. I will become your eye even if i can't stay with you i will see the future through your eyes, use it to protect the village and fulfill your dreams ototutu...take it" said Shishui with a smile.

"Forgive me ni-san i couldn't save you, i was not strong enough to save you, please forgive me. I promise you i will be your eye and will fulfill your dream of protecting the village." said a sobbing naruto

Shishui smiled and and started performing the procedure and took out his right eye while trying to hold the pain he was suffering from and placed his eye in naruto's left eye as the procedure was completed naruto passed out from fatigue.

This was the scene where hiruzen arrived with a team of anbu as he had felt the Kyubi chakra rise and had rushed to the forest to prevent whatever was happening and supress the Kyubi's chakra.

"Shishui are you alright? Hang on ANBU." yelled Sarutobi

"No.." said Shishui in a weak voice

"What? " said Sarutobi

"Listen..to...me...the...Root...were...behind...th is...naruto..is...innocent...he...tried...to..save ..me..please...take...care...of...him...i..gave..h im...my...eye...as..his..was...destroyed...protect ...him" said Shishui.

"HAI'' said Hiruzen

"Gomen...otoututu...Goodbye." were Shishui's last words as he died.

"Anbu take Naruto to the hospital and Shishui and these dead bodies to the morgue this is an S-rank secret, there will be an investigation held on this am i clear?" said Hiruzen

"HAI Hokage-sama" said the Anbu team.

(2 Days later)

Naruto's wounds had been healed but he was now in coma, the doctors were not sure whether it was from the trauma or from using Kyubi's chakra too much. The Staff at the hospital were reluctant at first from healing naruto but when Hiruzen ordered them and threatened to kill them if they disobeyed or if any harm came to naruto they agreed immediately.

But the most important problem was naruto's left eye in which Shishui implanted his Mangekyo sharingan, his had eyes started to change at first when he arrived at the hospital, he went into shock and with great difficulty they were able to stabilize him.

His eyes started to change,they were now not like Shishui' eye. The doctors had taken his blood samples for conducting his DNA test.

Anko had been by his side all the time and had threatened to slaughter everyone if anything happened to naruto. She was sad to hear that Shishui died and naruto who was just 4 years old had killed 4 anbu, she didn't know Shishui but knew that he was like a brother to naruto and swore to make whoever those bastards were pay like hell for doing this to her naruto.

Dr. Takeshi was one of the best doctors in Konoha, right now he was rushing towards the Hokage's office, he had been researching on Naruto's Dna and Blood sample to estimate the problem with naruto's eyes and what he discovered could very well rock the foundations of the village and he had to inform the Hokage about this.

"Enter" said the Hokage.

No sooner had he said this, Takeshi barged into his office panting heavily holding 3 files in his hand he been working very hard to save the boy as he did not hate him and considered him a good child.

"What is it takeshi-san, Calm down." said Hiruzen

"Lord Hokage you must look at this immediately." said Takeshi frantically.

Hiruzen took those files and his eyes became wide on seeing the information he had received.

"Are you completely sure about this Takeshi?" asked Hiruzen while trying to calm himself down.

"Yes his Dna matches." said Takeshi with a serious look

"Takeshi this is one of the biggest discoveries of our village and is an SS-rank secret, from now on you are sworn by secrecy to not reveal this to anyone." ordered HIruzen.

"Understood" said Takeshi

"Lord Hokage does she know about this?" asked a curious Takeshi

"No i don't know where she is. I doubt even she knows anything about this if the council finds out about this it will be hell. I don't even want to think what will happen." said Hiruzen

"What about his eyes?" asked Hiruzen

"It seems that his Dna structure has changed, he no longer has the Mangekyo sharingan of Shishui Uchiha."said Takeshi

"WHAT?" yelled Hiruzen

"His left eye is no longer black like Shishui's but they have become purple with ripple rings forming from the center."said Takeshi

"What about his other eye?" asked Hiruzen seriously.

"It is exactly normal and has no changes." said Takeshi

_"If its what i think it is then this changes everything. I need to find Jiraya."_ thought Hiruzen

"Alright Takeshi-san you are not to mention this to anyone and as soon as naruto wakes up inform me." ordered Hiruzen

"Hai" said Takeshi, he bowed and left the office.

_"I'm getting to old for this shit, Minato were you really the father of her child?"_ asked Hiruzen to himself.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Meanwhile naruto was in his mindscape curled up in a corner crying for the past few hours for Shishui's death blaming himself for failing to protect him. He then heard a growling sound coming from a darker part of his mind, Out of curiosity he went towards place from where the sound came and found out that he was currently in a sewer with a large cage with a seal on the door of the gates.

**"SO MY CONTAINER HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!"** said a voice behind those gates.  
Naruto was startled by the voice and when he looked up he was amazed by the figure behind the gates it was a giant fox with nine tails and had blood slit red eyes and was looking at him with an evil smirk.

Meanwhile the Kyubi was was shocked to the core by looking in naruto's left eye it hadn't seen those eyes since the Rikodu sennin and wondered how the boy possessed that eye.

"Who are you?" asked a confused naruto.

Kyubi was impressed with naruto, most people would piss their pants when they saw him but here was a 4-year old boy standing a few feet away from him and not even scared a bit.

_"I think i like him he might be fun to live with, he even has the old man's eye."_ thought Kyubi

**"I AM THE KYUBI NO YOKO, THE NINE TAIL FOX, KING OF DEMONS."** said Kyubi with pride.

"But what are you doing in my mind, the Yondaime Hokage killed and defeated you." said a confused naruto.

**"Stupid brat I cannot be killed. No mortal can kill me, your Yondaime knew this so he did the only other thing possible…."** said Kyubi in a suggestive tone.

Naruto now understood the reason why he was hated by everyone, because Kyubi was sealed in him? _WHY did the yondaime do this to me, just beacause i was an orphan?" thought naruto_

"He sealed you in me, didn't he?" asked a sad naruto

_"Brat is not a fool like i thought, Oh well good for me."_ thought Kyubi **"Yes brat now tell me how do you possess that eye?"** asked Kyubi

"What eye?"asked naruto

**"The Rinnegan."**said Kyubi

"The Rinnegan?" repeated Naruto, "You mean a Doujustu like the Byakugan and the Sharingan."

**"Yes these were the eyes possessed by the Rikodo Sennin."**said Kyubi

"Rikodo Sennin?"asked a confused naruto

**"Fool"** muttered Kyubi but decided to explain it to naruto.

**"During this dark time, before your hidden villages were formed different nations fought each other constantly, where when one war ended another one would begin in an endless cycle of violence and hatred. At that time it seemed as if the world would tear itself apart from all the fighting, which was why it became known as the age of endless war. But then one day a man rose, a young monk in fact, who possessed a unique Bloodline limit called the Rinnegan."**  
Naruto was listening very interestingly to what Kyubi was saying and was not interuppting it, which pleased the beast.

**"The Rinnegan is much more powerful than Byakugan or the Sharingan. According to our legends it was said to have given the monk great power, allowing him to discover the truth of chakra, thus allowing him to bring forth all Ninjutsu."**

"What?" yelled naruto making Kyubi cringe at his loud voice.

**"SHUT UP BRAT AND LET ME FINISH."** said a irritated kyubi with a growl.

**"According to legend one of the gifts that the Rinnegan bestowed on the monk was the ability to master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of Ninjutsu. In essence the Rinnegan gave him all five primary nature affinities."**said Kyubi

Naruto was fascinated after hearing what Kyubi told him. Shishui had said that there were five nature affinities which are fire,water,wind,earth and lightning, every ninja has one or two natural affinity some even had three but to hear that someone possessed all the five nature affinities was unheard of.

**"He mastered the Rinnegan and went out into the world and tried to lead it into an era of peace instead of conflict. He travelled across the land, spreading his ideal and religion, the Ninshu (Shinobi Sect,), which eventually came to be known as Ninjutsu. His great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the Kono Yo no Kyuseishu, (The Saviour of this World). But he was primarily known as the Rikudo Sennin, and because he was the one who founded Ninjutsu and the Shinobi world. He also became known the Kami no Shinobi "**continued Kyubi

"Sounds like a hero to me." said naruto

**"But despite the Rikudo Sennin's god-like power, he was still mortal and could not achieve his ultimate goal in creating a lasting peace in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream and legacy to his two sons, who had each inherited a portion of his power. The eldest son, who had inherited the Sage's eyes along with his powerful chakra and spiritual energy, believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son however, who had inherited the Sage's body, along with his powerful will and physical energy, believed that love was the true key to peace. It was because of these two conflicting beliefs, that the Sage was force to choose which of his two sons was to become his successor. On his deathbed, the Sage chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the elder son attacked the younger, sparking a war between them and their families, which has been going on for over a thousand years."**

"Who were his sons? asked naruto

**"Their names are not known but the clans founded by them are known as The Uchiha and The Senju."**said Kyubi shocking naruto.

Naruto had somewhat heard from shishui during his history lessons that the village was founded by the senju and the uchiha clans and it amazed him that they were the descendants of the rikodo sennin.

**"Now i have told you about the Rikodo Sennin and the Rinnegan, tell me how do you have it in your left eye?"**asked Kyubi

Then naruto explained the Kyubi about the attack on Shishui and his fight with the anbu and how his left eye was destroyed and told him how shishui decided to give him his remaining mangekyo sharingan eye. Kyubi was proud of the boy for killing those Anbu but didn't say anything to him.

**"Now i understand clearly how you have the Rinnegan that man was an Uchiha."**said Kyubi with growl

**"He gave you his Mangekyo sharingan but when the eye was implanted in you it fused with your body DNA and become the rinnegan."**said Kyubi

"How can it just merge with my dna just like that?" asked naruto

**"There is only one logical conclusion for this brat, you are a Senju''**said Kyubi

"What the fuck are you talking about. My parents were killed when you attacked the village, the hokage told me that I was an orphan and did not belong to any clan." yelled naruto

**"SHUT UP, you insolent brat, You are a Senju. The Senju blood flows in your veins, Thats the only possible reason I can think of you having the Uchiha gave you his Sharingan and you have Senju Dna in you, as the Uchiha and Senju were both the descendants of The Rikodo Senin you have gained the eye of your ancestor. Just don't pester me ask that old fool you call Hokage."** said Kyubi with a growl.

"Alright i'll ask him but why did you attack the village and how do you know so much about the Rinnegan?'' asked Naruto

**"I'll tell you when the time is right from now on i will train you and make you stronger as i can't stand my container being weak and also i believe that your parents must have left you something ask for it and at last join the anbu."** said the Kyubi

"Why do you want me to join the anbu?" asked naruto

**"There are a few reasons i want you to join the anbu if anyone finds out that you have the rinnegan the attacks on you will increase ten fold not only will other villages and nations attack you and the village for your eye but also there will be many in this village who will fear you more as you already have me sealed inside you and if word got out that you now have the Rinnegan then they will take drastic measures ,if you are an Anbu your identity will be hidden and you will also fulfill the Uchiha's wish by protecting the village. I will also be able to train you and make you strong to protect yourself."**explained Kyubi

"Arigatao Kyubi...but tell me why are you so willing to help me you are a tailed beast demon aren't they supposed to be evil?"asked Naruto because he clearly could not understand why was the beast who was the source of all his pain helping him.

Kyubi had a smirk on his face..**"You are right tailed beast are somewhat evil but we are not the monsters people believe us to be, how would you feel when humans continued to use you for your power for decades by sealing you, making you a prisoner for their benefit, no one likes his freedom being taken even if we tailed beast are huge chakra demons but we also have our conscience, you can better understand my pain as you also had no choice for me being sealed into you consider my help in training you as a payback for all the pain i caused you."**expalined Kyubi sadly.

"Kyubi...Arigatou."said naruto as a lone tear fell from his eye as he understood the pain.

**"Kurama"** said the beast.

"What?" asked a confused naruto.

**"My name is Kurama."** said the beast

"Naruto Senju" said naruto with a smile extending his hand towards Kyubi's cage which Kyubi took it with his paw.

"Would you like me to change the area you live in, this sewer stinks." said naruto and began concentrating.

Soon the sewer surronding the cage turned into a lush green forest with trees and beautiful grass, there was no longer a cage surronding the fox but around the forest borders there were fences which were a form of Kyubi's cage but allowed it to roam in the forest there were also some animals like birds,rabbits(much to Kurama's pleasure) and many other animals.

Saying Kurama was happy would be an one understatement. No human in the world had done anything like this before for the beast and despite being the source of the boy's pain and suffering he had done so much for the beast that brought only pain to him, this confirmed its belief that the boy was kind and can be trusted so the beast decided to tell naruto a big secret about it.

"Like it?" asked a amused naruto seeing Kyubi's astonished face.

But to naruto's shock the Kyubi started transforming and shrinking in size and after a few moments the bright light died down and what naruto saw made his eyes go wide the size of dinner plates in place of the fox stood a woman in her early 20's who had long black hair which reached up to her butt but were held together in a pony tail her body had the curves every woman would kill for, she had a beautiful face and red eyes. She wore a purple t-shirt which was tightly attached to her chest showing her bust which could rival Tsunade, and wore tight black pants which showed her sexy butt but the most amazing feature was her smile that sent a wave of warmth.

Naruto had never seen a woman so beautiful in his short life, of course he had seen many beautiful women in Konoha but none could match the beauty that was Kurama, her bust and ass made naruto blush crimson now it was Kurama's turn to smirk.

**"Like it...Naruto-kun?"** she whispered coming close to naruto's ears which sent shiver down his spine on feeling her warm breath close to him.

"You...You...are...a...woman?" asked naruto while pointing a finger at Kyubi

**"Is there a doubt?"** she asked with a dark aura surronding her on being questioned on her gender.

"No..No..Kyuu-chan...I-" naruto tried to explain but immediately stopped and realized what he had just called the divine entitiy who was stnading in front pf him.

Kurama had to hide her blush on being called _"Kyuu-chan"_. _"Maybe he isn't too bad."_ thought Kurama with a blush.

**"Its okay naruto-kun, but as amusing as this conversation is you have been sleeping for 2 days and there are people who are worried about you , also you have to get answers from that old coot."** said Kurama

Naruto nodded and decided to leave his mind but just before leaving he decided to do something unexpected.

"It was nice to meet you Kyuu-chan and i forgive you and want you to be my friend."said naruto kindly.

**"Friend?"** asked a startled Kurama.

"That is only if you want i don't have many friends and my family only consists of Jiji(Hokage), Anko-nee, Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-nee and Shishui-ni-san..."but stopped immdeiately as he realized that Shishui, his brother was now dead tears started to fall from his eyes, in a way he blamed himslef for Shishui's death.

"If i had been strong I could have saved him.I am weak..."thought naruto but was broken out of his thoughts as he felt two arms wrap around his body and a feeling of warmth was spread around him he looked up and saw Kurama was hugging him tightly, soon all the emotions took a toll on him and he started sobbing in her chest for what seemed like an hour he got out of her embrace and looked into her kind eyes.

"Arigatou Kyuu-chan." said naruto

"**Naruto-kun dont' blame yourself for his death, there was nothing you could have done."** pleaded Kurama as she could not see naruto,the first human after Rikodo Sennin to show kindness to her in so much pain.

"No it was my fault he died, if i had been strong enough i could have protected him he was everything to me, he was my brother, my dream, i wanted to be just like him. I would have gladly given my life to save him but i will fullfill his dream. I will protect the village and maybe someday they will accept me."said naruto with determination in his eyes.

**"Naruto-kun i will help you in achieving your dream."** said Kurama with a smile.

"Arigatou Kyuu-chan now i must leave." said naruto

**"Naruto-kun i have a request?"** said Kurama with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"What is it you want Kyuu-chan?" asked naruto in a soft voice which was filled with love and care.

**"I want to see what you see and hear what you hear it gets pretty lonely in here, if i could be in constant contact with you i won't feel lonely also you will have company and can talk to me about your problems and i can also train you, but you will have complete control over your senses and can block me anytime you want."** explained Kurama.

"Ok i trust you Kyuu-chan." said Naruto with a smile.

What happened next shocked naruto as kurama leaned closer to him and in a quick motion gave a soft kiss on his cheek making naruto blush a whole new level.

"Eh...thanks." said naruto with a blush scratching the back of his head(Like naruto usually does in anime,You know)

Kurama giggled on seeing naruto's expressions **" Alright you can go now naruto-kun, just allow your mind access and i can talk with you please don't tell about our conversation to anyone, they wont trust you."** said Kyubi with a serious tone to which naruto nodded.

Deciding to tease Kyubi a little before leaving he said,"You got it...BAA-CHAN"said naruto with a smirk and disappeared from his mindscape.

Kurama had a massive tick mark on her head and her anger was rising to a whole new level and with all her power she screamed,

**"NARRRRRRRRRRUTTTTTTTTTTTOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO"**

(Hospital)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at the white walls of the had been to this place many times in his life , everytime he was attacked or injured he was brought here for treatment which the hospital staff gave him reluctantly from fear of the hokage killing them for letting the demon die.

Naruto decided to sit up but found himself in a tight embrace, beside him was a sleeping anko wrapping her arms in a protective nature around him, her face showed that she didn't have rest for a few days and seeing her beside him made naruto realize that he was not all alone there were still someone who cared for him.

"Nee-chan" whispered naruto

Anko slowly opened her eyes cursing anyone for disturbing her sleep but when she saw naruto she immediately sat up on the bed and caught naruto in a bone crushing hug much to naruto's discomfort.

"Nee-chan..can't..breath"mumbled naruto who had turned blue due to lack of oxygen.

"Naru-chan are you alright? What happened? Tell me!" asked anko worriedly.

"Yes i would like to hear what happened too naruto-kun." said Sarutobi who was standing at the door.

"Jiji please put some privacy jutsu or something what i'm about to tell should not leave this room." said naruto in a serious tone.

Sarutobi nodded and performed the privacy jutsu and then naruto told them about the entire event from him finding shishui, the masked anbu, his kills, his fight, him losing, his eye, Shishui giving him his eye and Shishui's death as naruto finished his explanation tears were dropping from his eyes while anko was holding naruto in a tight embrace.

_"Those Bastards, they will pay for hurting my Naru-chan."_ thought anko angrily.

Sarutobi was also angry with Danzo but knew that no specific evidence was found and if he formed a case then the council especially the civilian members would blame naruto for killing Shishui and stealing his eye and will say that the anbu tried to protect SHishui and were also killed by naruto and will demand to execute naruto so he could take no further action for now and when he explained this to anko and naruto they had to accept it begrudgingly.

"Naruto do you know what happened to your eye?'' asked anko by looking at naruto's left eye.

"The rinnegan" said naruto in a monotone voice making anko gasp as this was the legendary eyes of the rikodo sennin and many questions were forming in her mind but before she could ask any further questions naruto spoke,

"Jiji you lied to me, about my parents, why people hate me, you lied to me about everything, now tell me the truth or I WILL KILL YOU" said an angry naruto with his eyes flashing red while his rinnegan eye had a slight orange color in it.

"Naruto i don't know what are you saying?" said Sarutobi trying hide the truth.

"Cut the crap jiji, you lied to me about my family, you told me that I did not belong to any clan despite that I belong to the strongest clan of konoha."yelled naruto

"Naruto i'm sorry i wanted to tell you the truth when you got older but i will tell you now as there is no point in hiding it now, but please i promise you that some of the things only came to light recently and i had no idea about it tell me how do you know about the Kyubi?"asked a suspicious Hiruzen

"The anbu told me that the Yondaime sealed the Kyubi in me and that i was a demon in human form,and how i know about the rinnegan will be answered when you answer my questions truthfully, so i can be sure to trust you or not."said naruto in a "No nonsense" tone.

Hiruzen felt a pang of guilt when naruto said he didnt't trust him but decided to regain his trust by telling him the truth.

"Who were my parents?" asked naruto

"Minato Namikaze and Tsunade Senju" said Hiruzen shocking naruto and anko

**"As I thought."** said kurama in naruto's mindscape.

"Jiji you mean to tell me that the Fourth Hokage was my fucking father and he sealed the Kyubi in me?"roared naruto with pure rage on knowing that his father did this to him.

"Naruto please understand your father had no choice, the Kyubi was going to destroy the village and your father couldnt' ask any other parent to give their child as he was not so cruel,he with deep regret had to seal the Kyubi in you, he would never wanted this for you, but as a hokage he had to do what he had to do, but you must know that you were the only one he could trust to hold the Kyubi and save the village, he wanted you to be seen as a hero of the village but his last wish was ignored by these villagers and for that i am sorry." explained Hiruzen while handing naruto a scroll and told him it was a letter from his father and told him to apply some blood on the scroll and it will open.

Grabbing the scroll, he quickly swiped blood across the lock seal and all but tore it open, revealing its contents to him, apparently their intended recipient.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_First and foremost, please allow me to apologize for what I've done to you. I never wanted to do it, but I had no choice but to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of you. I had to put Konoha before my own feelings, before you, and doing so is my greatest regret. If everyone has listened to my words and followed my final wish, then you are seen as a hero for holding back their destruction every day of your life._

_Now i would like to tell you about your mother,no one knows you are her and my son. Her name is Tsunade Senju, she is the granddaughter of the First hokage and the last living member of the Senju clan and the love of my life. I married her discreetly and no one even Sarutobi-sama knew about this, the reason why i'm telling you this is beacuse i have a fear that the council may try to take her away from you and if they have done that please forgive her because she loved you and would have never abandoned you but if she is not there please don't blame her without finding out the truth, we tried to keep her pregnancy a secret as both of us have many enemies in the shinobi world who would like to harm you in order to hurt us._

_I only pray to Kami that you can find it in your heart to one day forgive me for my actions, and hope you can learn to understand why I had no choice but to place Konoha before you. As Hokage, I had to sacrifice myself for the good of my people, and as my son, you had to bear a weight that I couldn't ask another to do to their child when I had you at hand._

_Furthermore, if you do not already know about it, I want you to know that you are not the Kyuubi, but its container and jailer. Do not allow anyone to ever tell you otherwise, because I would not damn anyone, especially you, to such a thing._

_Secondly i would like you to have all of our family estate and wealth, until you are older Sarutobi-sama will handle it and will hand it over to you when the time is right our house is now yours and i want you to go to the basement of our house, there is a library where i have stored all the jutsu i learned and everything i have done in my life, i want you to have learn the Jutsu carefully but do not try to learn the Hirashin until you are older,Jiraya sensei will help you._

_Please naruto we never wanted to abandon you or to place such a burden on you but had no choice and if you hate me for what i did to you i understand but still i will love you no matter how much you hate me become a good shinobi, protect the village and make your dreams come true._

_I BELIEVE IN YOU NARUTO._

_I love you, my son._

_Your father and the Yondaime Hokage,_

_Namikaze Minato_

At the end of the letter there was a picture which had a man with wild blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in his hokage robes while he was holding a blonde haired woman in his arms, she had a big smile on her face and looked beautiful while her stomach was a little big indicating her pregnancy both had smile on their were were now falling from naruto's eyes,

_"Tou-san,Kaa-san..."_ thought naruto

He was happy that his parents loved him and did not abandon him like people used to say and he had a family, but a question arose in his mind what happened to his mother?

"JIJI What happened to my kaa-chan?" asked naruto

"Naruto when the Kyubi attacked Konoha your mother was about to deliver you but she was also the best medic we had, She was the greatest medic in the world so she had a duty to help the wounded shinobi so after delivering you in a forward medic base camp that we had set up she went to the frontlines to heal the wounded,but when she returned the entire camp was decimated due to Kyubi's Bijudama(Tailed BEast Bomb),but before the camp got destroyed your father took you away to seal the Kyubi in you,but when Tsunade returned she was heartbroken on losing her son, the most precious person in her life and when your father died sealing the Kyubi in you she lost her husband and sunk in grief and left the village."said Sarutobi

"No one knew that she was married to minato, and she never mentioned who was the father of her child and when the camp was destroyed everyone believed that her son died and with your father's death there was no one to testify that you were her son, only yesterday i came to know that you were her son after reading your DNA, naruto i didn't know that Tsunade was your mother, she was my student and i would never separate you from her" pleaded Sarutobi

"Jiji i understand and i'm happy to know that my kaa-chan is alive i will find her and even if she considers me a demon i will still love her." said naruto

"Naruto Tsunade-sama will never consider you a demon, you are her precious naru-chan and when she finds out you are alive she will come back for you." explained Anko who was happy for her little brother as he had some family left.

"Arigatou nee-chan, Jiji now since you told me the truth i will tell you the truth how i learned of the rinnegan and other things."said naruto

"Naruto-kun you sure about this,can you trust them?" asked Kurama to which naruto nodded.

"I met the Kyubi" said naruto giving hiruzen a heart attack and shocking anko to the core"and she told me the truth and about the rinnegan not those anbu, sorry i lied to you jiji, nee-chan but i had to find out the truth."said naruto

Anko immedaitely grabbed naruto by his shoulders and gave him a stern glare and said "NARUTO TELL US EVERYTHING NOW!"

Naruto complied and told them everything about how he met the kyubi, how she was a female and wanted to help him. Sarutobi warned naruto that kyubi could be tricking him much to Kyubi's disappointment but naruto assured them that he trusted Kyuu-chan and would not tamper with the seal. This seamed to cool those two down and then he explained about the Rikodo Sennin and his history shocking both Hiruzen and Anko as practically there was no information on the Sennin but what naruto said all made sense and the senju and Uchiha were relatives when naruto finished his explanation both anko and hiruzen's jaws were on the floor.

"Jiji i have a request which you must approve."said naruto

"WHat is it?"asked Hirzuen

"I want to join the ANBU BLACK OPS"said naruto

"WHAT!"yelled both anko and hiruzen in unison

"Have you lost your mind Naruto." yelled anko thinking that naruto lost it.

Naruto sighed he knew that their reaction would be like this and explained the reasons Kyubi had given him and the logic behind him which Hiruzen found to be true but not anko as she was not willing her little brother to become an anbu and lose his childhood.

"Nee-chan i know you love me and you are one of the most important person in my life but you must know that what i am doing is the right thing, it is not the best option but it is the only option i have and i know if i roam in the village the villagers will try to hurt me and you will defend me and might get hurt . I don't want that you, jiji, ayame-nee and Teuchi-jiji are all i have left. I have already lost Shishiu-ni-san i can't lose you. I promise i will not become a cold blodded killer but understand this is the my choice and this is the path i have chosen."said naruto in a firm voice

Anko tried to argue more but Sarutobi said" Alright naruto as much as it pains me to do this there is little other choice we have,so i will train you alongwith anko and some of my trusted anbu and if you are strong enough i will let you join the anbu"said Hiruzen

Naruto smiled and said" Jiji i will give it my best but please do not tell my Kaa-chan about me for now."said naruto

"Why do you want me to do that naruto-kun, you don't know how much suffering is she in right now."said Hiruzen

"I know jiji believe me i want to just go out there and find her but if she found out that i was alive and what the village has done to me then she will kill everyone who tried to harm me and if people knew that i was her and my father's son then who knows what the council may force me and Kaa-chan to do so until i don't think i'm stong enough to defend me and Kaa-chan , i want this to remain a secret do not worry i will take the blame for it, i don't want someone like Danzo to hurt her"pleaded naruto using his puppy dog eyes.

"Naruto-"said Anko but was cut off when naruto raised his hand to stop her from speaking

"Nee-chan i have never asked anything from you guys, you are my family,please trust me with this plan,please believe in me.I'm doing this for the village and my family's safety."said naruto

"Hai i will trust you on this naru-chan but you owe me for this" said anko and naruto smirked.

"HAI"

"This is an s-class secret and none of you must reveal this to anyone, i will tell the council that naruto will be under my watch from now on,"explained Hiruzen

For the next 5 years naruto trained day and night trying to get stronger he was recieving training from Hiruzen and also trained by Kyubi who helped him in learining and mastering his rinnegan.

During the first year anko worked on increasing naruto's stamina and chakra reserves and his chakra control. He trained whole year, it was like hell for naruto because anko beat the shit out of him but at end of the year his chakra levels were high as the Hokage due to having the Kyubi sealed in him and due to his gruesome training his chakra control was low anbu-level. Anko also taught him Taijutsu during that year.

During the second year he started training in Genjutsu and his trainer was the Ice queen of Konoha. "Yuhi Kurenai" . Kurenai was one of the few shinobi in the village who cared for naruto and started teaching him genjutsu and found it to be amazing for him to be immune to genjutsu due to having kyubi in him, naruto had great difficulty in mastering genjutsu techniques she was teaching him but he never gave up and at the end of the year was one of the best genjustu specialist in konoha. His detemination and skill showed whose son he was.

During the entire time Kyubi was teaching him how to master the rinneagn, she did not know much but eventually naruto came to realize the power of his eyes and many things he learned he could summon various types of summoning creatures through his rinnegan who would obey his every order, he also learned that he could absorb ninjutsu attacks and can do gravity manipulation and repel and throw objects, he could also make various types of weapons and use them in combat and could learn all information from a person by removing the soul from a person's body, anko found this to be very interesting for interogation. He could also summon the king of hell to store away souls in it or bring back the dead.

During the third year naruto unlocked his mokutun abilities during training much to Hiruzen and Anko's surprise it was at this point that Hiruzen and a anbu named Yamato decided to train him in ninjutsu and controlling his mokutun, he was easily able to learn ninjustu as he had all nature affinities with wind being his primary affinity. He trained for two years completely in ninjutsu and became a strong shinobi.

During the last year of his training he started learning Kenjutsu from an Anbu named Yugao a.k.a Neko and a jounin named Gekko hayate who was Yugao's fiance, he had to learn Kenjutsu as every anbu member had to learn it. During these years naruto also learned jutsus from his fathers library.

His most amazing achievement was when he learned the Rasengan on his own he had still not mastered it and was yet to add his elemetal affinity to it, he was also trying to learn sealing from Hiruzen and had already learned the primary stage of the Hirashin but decided to fully understand and learn the techinique before perfoming it and was currently working on it.

But everything comes at a price though he had become a strong shinobi his social life was completely over, the villagers believed he was dead or gone(much to naruto's relief,nor that he cared), his friends all consisted of Hiruzen, Anko, Kureani, Yugao, Yamato, Hayate and a few Anbu who all now belived naruto was a good child and not the fox and a shinobi who loved his village.

Naruto took the anbu test at the age of 9 and passed it with flying colors the next year he was trained by the anbu in espionage,recon,Infiltration,assasination,Strike team and that year naruto hardly met any of his friends and family and was training, he endured a lot of pain,anbu training was the toughest,but whenever it became unbearable Shishui's face came in front of his eyes and he still blamed himself for his death, he everyday visited the memorial stone and SHishui's grave,he was decleard killed in action and his body was destroyed and the Uchiha clan were told as Shishui was an anbu and when he was faced with death he destroyed his body as per anbu's code.

Naruto joined the anbu at the age of 10, his friends and family were proud of him and when the anbu commander asked which mask he would like everybody assumed he would ask for the fox mask but instead he asked for the Phoenix mask his reason was that phoenix symbolised a start of a new era and he wanted to start his new shinobi career in the anbu but the main reason which everybody knew was that it was Shishui's old anbu mask and he was honoring Shishui, his beloved brother.

During the next year naruto perfomed many dangerous missions in the anbu, most of them being A-rank and a few being S-ranked much to Anko's was placed in a group of experineced ANbu, during the year he displayed great skills in leadership,courage and bravery and after much discussion with the anbu commander he was promoted to anbu captain at the age of 11, making him the youngest anbu captain in the history of Konoha his family didn't want him to follow Kakashi or Itachi but naruto was different and they had fate in him.

Over the years naruto had changed drastically no longer was he the scrawny little kid who played idiot, he was now 5ft'6 iches tall, his body was quite muscular and had 6-pack abs but the most important change was his face, he now looked completely like his father. His hairstyle was like his father's hair style while his nose and ears and eye shape were like mother, his Skin was also light colored like Tsunade.

Speaking of Tsunade, Hiruzen was unable to get in contact with Jiraya and he was the only one who could find Tsunade with his spy network, naruto missed her everyday he now lived in his father's house with anko, he had insisted she live with him and she happily obliged.

But one of the worst things that happend was that naruto became a fan of Icha Icha ,Yugao and Kurenai had bashed him many times for reading that smut but he carried the book and read it everywhere, he was becoming a clone of kakashi in habits and style.

His attitude was cool and he always wore his anbu uniform and used a facemask to cover his face, he had started wearing the facemask when he was 5 and nobody had ever found out the reason behind it, he used his Hitae-ate to cover his left eye which had his rinnegan and was now called the reicarnation of kakashi by his anbu friends but he always came on time.

During the last two years he had served Konoha as an anbu captain and his Team which was known as "TEAM SHADOW" it was considered the best Anbu team of konoha consisting of Yugao,Yamato,and two other Kunoichi and one veteran anbu . At first they were skeptical about naruto's ability as a captain but after a few missions their belief in naruto strengthend and they were now the best anbu black ops team of Konoha.

NAruto's Anbu file had and impressive record too.

_Codename:Phoenix Shadow_

_Chakra affinities: Fuuton,Suiton,Raiton,Katon,Doton._

_Training:Highly trained in Ninjutsu,Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Kenjutsu are Anbu intermediate level._

_Special note:Possesses high water affinity rivaling the Nidaime Hokage with other abilities classified._

_Team:Team Shadow_

_Members:Cat,Monkey,bear,wolf,owl._

_Team speciality:Strike Team,Rescue,recon,espionage,assasination,infiltrat ion._

_Missions:_

_C-rank:100_

_B-rank:94_

_A-rank:72_

_S-rank:10_

_SS-rank:1_

_Status:ANBU CAPTAIN_

_BINGO BOOK RANK:A_

_Kills:87_

Naruto was happy with his life, he had become one of the most strongest shinobi of konoha, he had his family and friends, the whole anbu force respected him and cared for him regardless of who he was, now only if he could meet his kaa-chan tsunade that his life will be perfect.

Anko and Kurenai had many time told naruto to make friends with people of his age group but naruto refused to hear their advice and continued doing his anbu missions for 2 years continoulsy compelting his 3 years service record in the anbu, after 3 years of service the anbu are retired due to the gruesome life they led but naruto was a special case as he was one of the best anbu captains,he was "The phoenix Shadow" and his team was the best so they were necessary for konoha's safety, also naruto's reputation brought many clients to konoha and also naruto was only interested in his anbu career and was stubborn like his father and wanted to be an anbu and someday Hokage so he could protect the village that SHishui loved.

But anko and Kurenai were worried for his sanity as they knew what horrors anbu had to face and even though naruto was the toughest he was still a 12-year old kid no matter how much he denies it so to relieve his stress they had formed a plan with Yugao to let him make friends with kids of his generation and have some time off anbu.

(Present Time)

Naruto was standing in front of the memorial stones, his tears had dried up and was now looking quietly at the names of his father and brother when he sensed someone coming towards him.

"Neko you can come out now."said naruto

Immediately Yugao jumped out of the shadows and stood next beside naruto, he was not only her captain but was also like a brother to her and kurenai and it was because of his training that brought Hayate and her close and strengthened their relationship.

"You're still here i see, why do you come here everyday Taichou?"asked Yugao softly.

"This place reminds me of the people i have lost and the dreams they carried, whenever i come here i feel like i am with them and it reminds me that i have to fulfill their dreams it also reminds me of some of the mistakes i've made in my life." explained naruto sadly.

Yugao turned naruto facing him towards her and hugged him tightly her assets pressed against his chest which made naruto blush crimson but it was hidden behind his mask."You should not blame yourself for his death, it was not your fault."said Yugao in a soothing voice while still rubbing naruto's back.

Naruto embraced her tightly " HAI "was all he said

After ending the hug naruto asked"Why are you here? I appreciate you coming here to check on me but i guess it is not a social call."

"HAI the HOkage requests yours presence at once Taichou" said Yugao with a smirk.

Naruto knew this smirk it was one of the things that made him nervous, Yugao had a devius smile hidden behind her mask as her plan was now going in action.

"Can you tell me what it is about?" asked naruto though anbu had to report regardless of the reasons he still was curious

"Ahh the HOkage requests yours presence for the Jonin-sensei's meeting,he needs yours expertise"said Yugao devilishly while naruto gulped.

"Please let it not be what i think it is" thought naruto pleadingly.

But as Yugai was teasing naruto but she forgot that he was a great prankster and he had a tendency to irritate people so he took out his ICHA ICHA:MAKE OUT TACTICS and started reading it in front of yugao ignoring the summons of the hokage.

Yugao's eyebrow twitched on seeing that book and if naruto didn't have to attend a meeting she would have beaten him to a pulp for reading that smut, She hated perverts,"Taichou you have to be at the meeting what are you doing?"said an annoyed Yugao who was just itching to beat naruto.

Now naruto had a smirk on his face and decided to play his card "Huh did you say something?" asked naruto mockingly while not taking his eyes from the book.

"NAARUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled yugao and tried to punch him but he disapperead immedaitely in a swirl of leaves.

**Notes:**

**1)If there is grammer error bare with it ,i'll try to get a beta.**

**2)Some of you may think naruto is overpowered, yes he is powerful being trained by Sandaime,Anko ,Kurenai and squad of Anbu.**

**3)I have not decided any pairings but your suggestions are welcome and no HINATA.**

**4)Kyubi is a female and i warn you there will be no NARUTO/KURAMA it just doesn't feel natural to me.**

**5)Now regarding how naruto has mokutun i remind you that mokutun was a bloodline possessed only by Hashirama senju who was naruto's great grandfather and as he possess the Rinnegan and primary affinity for water and earth and him being a senju he has devloped mokutun this is the reason.**

**6)Now i would like to clarify that naruto has not fully mastered Hirashin he only knows the first stage of Hirashin and some powers of the rinnegan the rest will be revealed as the story progresses.**

**7)This story will not be harem and it will be 2 girls not more.**

**8)Lastly naruto has learned the Rasengan not just by luck but by reading through his father's notes and it took him some time to learn it.**

**9)Naruto is very similar to kakashi being a pervert and having his style but he does that to hide his pain. He is like minato.**

**11)Tsunade will be introduced in the coming chapters.**

**12)I have organized a poll for pairing there are mainly just 2 options, so please vote.**

**PS:Tell me how was the story be leaving reviews, this is the least you can do to show your support . The next update will also be based on the number of reviews and type of response I get from my readers.**

**AN:I will arrange a poll for pairing in the next few days but i originally want it to be NARUTO/INO, she is so stubborn ,daring and sexy.**

**PS:Guys just please leave your reviews.**

**Until then,**

**BLACKWOLF501.**


	2. Ghosts of the Past

**Here it is the second chapter of this fanfic. I would like to thank all those people who have read my story and given me a chance. This story is not a harem nor is naruto Godlike, he is just simply stronger but not Godlike. I apologize for updating late but fucking exams were slowing me down.**

**Now regarding pairings i have decided them.**

**Shadowfoxkage: Naruto can summon wild animals, like nagato thats what i meant , sorry for the confusion.**

**Note:A special thanks to Miniwa for all his help.**

**PS:If you like the story or have any suggestions atleast be kind enough to leave some reviews it helps me.**

**Now on with the story**,

CHAPTER 2:GHOSTS FROM THE PAST.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was right now sitting in his office surrounded by a bunch of Jounin. The reason all these shinobi were in the room was to take their genin teams. This years genin were a lot different than the previous years. First of all there were many clan heirs who had graduated this year. They were mainly Sasuke Uchiha,_ "The Last Uchiha"_, he was the rookie of the year and was already considered a prodigy, but the boy was mentally unstable and only wanted power to kill his brother. Hiruzen wanted the boy to make friends and be a normal person but the villagers and the civilan council's pampering made him a spoilt brat who considered himself above the others just because he was an Uchiha.

But apart from Sasuke, there were other bright genin Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Ino Yamanaka, they were bright teens in whom the will of fire burnt brightly and were the future of the village.

Apart from that there were also chidren of some civilian council members like Sakura Haruno, daughter of Saikiri Haruno. She was an average shinobi and a rabid fangirl of Sasuke Uchiha.

Memories of a certain Anbu captain came to his mind. He was none other than Naruto Namikaze, the boy was Hiruzen's student and had achieved what many could only dream of. He was one of the strongest shinobi in the village, and was the _"Real prodigy"_of his generation. He was the youngest Anbu captain in the History of Konoha. Even with every difficulty he faced in his life,he faced it head on and even despite his achievements he had lost his childhood, his innocence, he had to grow up fast, he had to see the horrors of the shinobi world at such young, there were also issues of the boy blaming himself for the death of his beloved brother , Hiruzen had tried to convince him that it was not his fault but the boy didn't believe them.

From the outside Naruto looked stable but from inside he breaking up. His Anbu life, his missing mother, lack of friends, his tragic past was all getting to order to hide his pain the boy did everything possible to show others he was perfectly fine but those who knew him, had knew it was a lie.

Speaking of naruto, the boy had still not arrived for the meeting and was already was becoming more and more like Kakashi.

Kakashi was standing in the room reading his orange book which was by the way naruto's favourite book and also Hiruzen's favourite.

_"What would Tsunade do when she finds out her son is alive? And he is a pervert!"_thought Hiruzen but shuddered on thinking of the idea.

Soon the Jounin took the files of their genin teams and started leaving the room one by one until there were only three people in the room which were a very bored Kakashi , Hiruzen and a very pissed of Kurenai.

_"Where the hell is that idiot!I swear i'll kill him if he gives a lame excuse."_thought Kurenai

Kurenai reagrded Naruto as her own little brother. When she was asked to train the boy in Genjutsu, she was skeptcial about his abilities and was indifferent towards him. She did not hate the boy but the fox that was sealed in him, the beast that killed her father but over the course of time naruto changed her heart, he had a gift of changing people's heart and she started to care for him. He was like her family.

Suddenly as if someone had heard her thoughts there was a burst of smoke and there standing in the center of the room was Naruto in his Anbu uniform.

"YO hokage-sama!" said Naruto and bowed to the Hokage.

"Phoenix why are you late?" asked hiruzen

Naruto noticed the people in the was Kakashi Hatake, with a curious look on his face. Naruto was very interested in meeting his father's student and a very pissed Kurenai, so he decided to tease her a bit.

He then took out his ICHA ICHA book and started reading it much to Kakashi's amazement and Kurenai's anger.

"Hokage-sama i was on my way here but then suddenly a black cat crossed my path so i had to change my way."said naruto innocently.

_"Huh i like this guy"_thought kakashi with a smirk.

_"IDIOT"_thought kurenai

_"Shit Tsunade will kill me."_thought a frightened Hiruzen.

"Don't be late next time,it will not be tolerated."said Hiruzen in a stern voice.

"Mah Mah,it won't happen Hokage-sama."said Naruto.

"Now moving on Phoenix you have been summoned here because i have a mission for you." said Hiruzen with a smirk,_ "Lets start the plan" _he thought.

"I am in your service Hokage-sama." said naruto with a bow he may act funny but when it comes to missions he becomes serious.

"Phoenix i want you to take on a genin team." said Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama with all due respect-" said naruto but was cut off when hiruzen raised his hand indicating him to keep silence.

"Phoenix i know you have your duties as an Anbu captain, but yesterday i got word from Damiyo-dono that he needed my son Asuma back in the Guardian Shinobi 12 as one of the members died due to illness and he trusts Asuma very deeply." explained Hiruzen.

"I understand Hokage-sama but what it has to do with me?" asked NAruto.

"Asuma was supposed to be taking over a genin team but as he was called back into service by the Damiyo, there is no one capable enough on leading this team." said Hiruzen.

"Sure there must be some experienced Jounin that will be very pleased to take over the genin team."said Naruto but he knew that he was trapped as practically Hiruzen was the Hokage and he could order Naruto.

"Thats where my problem lies Phoenix i cannot spare too many experienced Jounin for taking over genins as Jounin take on important missions for the village,and also this Genin team is special."said Hiruzen.

"Sure Kakashi-san and Kurenai-san can take over them."said Naruto._"Please i don't want to train brats even though i'm brat too." _thought Naruto.

"Kakashi is already taking over Team 7 consisting of Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno." said Hiruzen shocking Kakashi ,Kurenai and Naruto as genin teams were three man squad not two man squad.

"Hokage sama i understand the council has asked you to let me train the Uchiha and to keep Haruno with him but my team will be incomplete."explained Kakashi

"I'm sorry Kakashi your team was supposed to have another member but yesterday , that boy stole the Forbidden scroll on Mizuki's instructions and when he gave it to Mizuki. Mizuki killed the boy and if not for Phoenix who arrived on time with his team then we would have lost the scroll."said Hiruzen with a little anger due to such lapse in security.

"Hokage-sama i want to know why that boy stole the scroll?"asked Kakashi to which hiruzen asked Naruto to explain.

Naruto told him that Mizuki was working for Orochimaru and he decieved the genin by saying that if he stole the scroll and gave it to Mizuki then the boy will be named Rookie of the year and the boy walked right into the trap and Mizuki killed him but before he could flee with the scroll Naruto and his team arrested him and after interrogation neutralized him.

"Sorry kakashi there are no genins left and the teams have been decided so you will have to bear with it."said Hiruzen apologetically.

"HAI"said Kakashi dejectedly.

"Now Kurenai you will be taking Team 8 consisting of Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga,I hope you train them well."said Hiruzen

"I won't disappoint you Hokage-sama."said Kurenai happy for recieving her first genin team.

"Phoenix i want you to train team 10"said Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama i don't think i'm capable of leading a genin team."said Naruto.

"Nonsense Phoenix you are the youngest Anbu captain of our village and you have good leadership ability and there is no one else more capable than you for leading this team. As to why i'm requesting you is because the genin on this team are clan heirs of three important clans of the village."explained Hiruzen hoping naruto could see reason.

"Why do you have so much trust in me , i have not taught anyone before."said Naruto dejectedly.

"I trust you beacuse i have faith in you, after all i trained you."said Hiruzen with a smile.

"WHAT?"yelled Kakashi and Kureani in unison.

Kurenai knew that Anko and some Anbu was training naruto but she never expected the Hokage himself to be training him, this made her more proud as she was one of his teachers.

Meanwhile Kakashi was shocked,he knew that the Phoenix Shadow was skilled but if he was trained by the Third Hokage who trained The Legendary Sannin then how much powerful could this Phoenix ANbu captain be.

"Hokage-sama this was a secret why are you revealing it now and in front of them." said an angry naruto.

"Phoenix it is time for you to reveal your true identity to the village, also the man you requested will be arriving in a few months and your dream will be fulfilled, it won't be long before you will have to come in the light so why not start now. I trust Kakashi and Kurenai was your teacher surely you can trust her."said Hiruzen.

"Kurenai who is he and did you train him?"asked a shocked Kakashi._"Not only was he trained by Hokage-sama but also by Kurenai,The Genjutsu mistress of Konoha,what now next they would say that he was sensei's son."_thought Kakashi,if only he knew what was going to happen in a few moments.

"Yes Kakashi he is my student too, i trained him in Genjutsu."said Kurenai with pride.

"Hokage-sama do you want to reveal the truth now sure i trust Kurenai and i trust Kakashi too."said naruto

"Why do you trust me?"asked Kakashi as they even they did not each other.

"Yes Phoenix i know it is time and you can tell Kakashi he has a right to know"said Hiruzen.

Naruto sighed and took of his anbu mask, he was not sure how to do this but he trusted Kurenai to know of his heritage and Kakashi beacuse he was his father's student .

"You wear a facemask too interesting."said Kaksahi, Kurenai was also interested in seeing naruto's face if he showed her. Whenever she met him he was always in this facemask.

The next moment naruto removed his facemask and what Kakashi and Kurenai saw gave them a heart atttack, there standing in front of them was a carbon copy of the Yondaime Hokage only with slight different facial structures.

"SENSEI"said Kakashi gaping like a fish at naruto.

"YONDAIME-sama.."whispered Kurenai.

"Eh i am not the Fourth Hokage."said Naruto sheepishly scratching his head.

"Then who are you?"asked Kakashi.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto and um you see i am the son of the Fourth Hokage."said Naruto.

"Impossible sensei was not married and he sure did not have a son."yelled kakashi and opened his sharingan to check for any illusions and found none.

"Naruto how is this possible?"asked a shocked Kurenai.

"It is true Kakashi,Kurenai."said Hiruzen.

"Who was your mother naruto because i knew that sensei wasn't married?"asked kakashi while looking at naruto with suspicion.

"Tsunade Senju."said Naruto.

"YOU LIE."yelled Kakashi and grabbed naruto's shoulders but before he could do anything,

"ENOUGH WHAT HE SAID IS TRUE KAKASHI STAND DOWN."shouted Hiruzen.

_"Damn Minato-sensei you scored Tsunade-sama."_thought Kakashi perversely

.  
"Stop dreaming you pervert."said Kurenai angrily and bonked Kakashi on the head snapping him out of his perverted fantasy.

"Explain. "said kakashi to hiruzen.

"Yes i would like to know to."said Kurenai

Hiruzen and naruto for the next hour explained Kakashi and Kurenai the entire story of naruto's life leaving somethings like his Rinnegan and his connection to Shishui a secret, however they did tell kakashi that the nine tails was sealed in him.

"All this time you were out there suffering and i didn't even came to your aid, i have failed my sensei."said Kakashi with grief as he was not there for naruto.

"Kakashi it was not your fault i'm sure if you had known then you would have come, don't blame yourself, besides father wrote in his diary that you were a good man."said NAruto with a smile.

"I still can't believe this naruto, its so much to absorb but one question is still unclear to me?"asked Kurenai.

"What is it?"asked Naruto.

"Why did you want to join the ANbu blackops?'asked Kurenai.

_"Why does she have to be so smart?" _thought naruto, "Kurenai-nee-chan this i cannot tell you now but maybe someday.."said Naruto hoping she would understand as it was a painful topic for him.

"I understand naruto and i do hope that you will tell me someday."said Kurenai with a smile.

"Thanks."said naruto with a smile.

"Naruto i won't ask you why did you join the blackops as you do not want to tell and i hope that you would tell me someday but i just want to know at what age did you join the ANbu?"asked Kakashi.

"I joined the ANbu at the age of 9."said NAruto

"What? Hokage-sama how could you let him join anbu at such age after seeing what happened to Itachi."said Kakashi angrily.

"The reasons were good kakashi and in time you will be told."said Hiruzen.

Kakashi was angry at the hokage for letting naruto join the anbu at such young age,he knew what meant being an ANBU, the horrors that they had to go through were bad and naruto had to undergo it at such young age.

"Don't worry about me Kakashi i have survived this long is a proof that i can bear with it. I like being an Anbu, now would you like to be friends?'asked Naruto offering his hand to Kakashi.

"Naruto you don't know what your father meant to me, he was my sensei, my friend, he was like a father to me. You are like family to me."said Kakashi with a smile and shook naruto's hands.

"Now that is out of the way naruto i still have to assign you your genin team, please understand this is important."said Hiruzen.

"Hai i understand besides i didn't had any S-rank missions in a while, you are no fun Jiji."said naruto with a pout.

"Naruto i think you hang out too much with Anko. Shouldn't you be a little normal."sighed Kurenai.

"Huh,you say something?"asked Naruto with a smirk.

_"He is cool."_thought Kakashi.

"I'll kill you."said Kurenai and bonked naruto on the head. Everyone had a good laugh on such display of emotions. Even Kurenai laughed which was very rare.

"Now naruto you will be taking over Team 10 consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Ino Yamanaka."said Hiruzen.

"Ino" thought naruto and a wave a saddness washed over him.

(Flashback few years ago)

A 6 year old naruto was returning home after finishing his training with Kurenai. He had now built his chakra reserves and had achieved great chakra control , his physical appearance had changed, he was no longer a scrawny little kid his body was now well toned due to his training.

Naruto was wearing a black shinobi tshirt and blue pants. He wore a black face mask to cover his face and a headband to cover his Rinnegan. He was just returning towards his home when he heard a scream coming from a dark alley and decided to go check it out.

When naruto arrived at the place he was disgusted with what he saw, there were two teens trying to tease a girl his age and were messing with her. This made him angry, sure he was a pervert himself but he would never force himself on a woman..

"My my such a beautiful girl come on why don't you play with us." said the first boy and tried to take the girls T-shirt off.

Naruto immediately lept at him and kicked the boy hard on the head and knocking him out.

"What the HEll are you doing?" yelled naruto.

"Bastard we were trying to have some fun with the girl ,now you will pay for knocking out Jin."yelled the other boy.

The boy rushed towards naruto and and threw a punch at him but was surprised when naruto effortlessly caught his hand and with a flick broke his wrist he then kneed the boy in the chest and with a chop to his neck knocked him out.

Naruto then deicded to check on the girl, she had light colored platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes, she was very pretty.

"Please don't hurt me.."said the girl in a meek voice while trying to move away from naruto.

"Huh i'm not here to hurt you..."said naruto.

"Who are you?"asked the blonde girl

"I am Naruto and i'm not gonna hurt you."said naruto with an eye smile.(Imagine Kakashi's smile)

"Ino.."said the blonde girl.

"What?"asked naruto.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka."said Ino.

"Nice to meet you,are you alright?'' asked naruto offering her his hand to make her stand up which she accepted.

"Um yeah just my clothes are a bit damaged but i'm fine and thank you for saving me from those guys."said Ino.

Soon she started crying and naruto did not know what to do, so he just did what Anko did when he was sad or crying, he hugged her and surprisingly Ino embraced him like he was her lifeline.

After a few moments she stopped crying and looked at naruto and found out that he was quite good looking judging from his hair and his ocean deep blue eyes but his mask covered his face. She had a deep blush on her face when she saw naruto's full body.

"Why do you wear a mask?"asked Ino

"Huh its a secret, i'll tell you sometime." said naruto with a smirk.

"Come on i want to see your face." persisted Ino.

"Nope not showing you today." smirked naruto.

"Jerk." said Ino and pouted which made her look very cute.

"Huh you say something?" asked naruto even though he had heard what she said he decided to tease her.

"Stop trying to act so cool." said Ino and hit him over the head.

"Ow that hurts Ino-chan."said Naruto but immediately covered his mouth on realizing what he said._"Why do i always make the same mistake?First with Kyuu-chan and now Ino."thought naruto._

**"She is not bad naruto-kun."**said Kurama teasingly.

"Shut up."said naruto with a blush.

**"My,my little naruto-kun got a girlfriend."** Kurama teased naruto making him blush.

Meanwhile Ino was also had a similar blush on her face,this boy had saved her and he was good looking too and called her Ino-chan.

"Will you be my friend?"asked Ino.

"Friend?" asked a shocked naruto,he had no friends of his age and here was a girl offering him to be his friend.

"Are you deaf or what?"asked an annoyed Ino.

"Yes i would like to be your friend."said naruto with a smile.

"Are you a ninja?''asked Ino.

"No"said naruto

"Then how are you so strong?"asked Ino.

"I train beacuse i have to become stronger."said naruto with a smile.

"Why do you want to become stronger?"asked a curious Ino.

"Beacuse i want to protect the village."said Naruto.

"You know you are a pretty nice guy."said Ino with a smile _"ANd pretty hot too"_thought Ino with a blush.

"Thanks come on i'll walk you home."said naruto.

"Thanks."said Ino with a blush.

This was how their friendship started. During the day naruto trained and in the evening naruto would come back from training and spend the rest of his time with Ino. She was loud, bossy, but she also brought joy to his life. He started having feelings for her.

Ino had also become close to Naruto. He was funny, cool, annoying but was also sweet and even though she was bossy he never got angry on her, He was her true best friend but he was also a mystery to Ino. She had asked him so many times that who were his parents, why he covered his right eye, where did he live but everytime naruto evaded her questions and told her he would tell her later .Her family had no problem with naruto, her mother had even grown fond of him,while her father knew who he was but welcomed naruto into their family regardless.

Everything was perfect until that day when everything changed.

Naruto was returning from his training to meet Ino, when he arrived at the place there was no sign of Ino he looked around and found a note attached to a tree with a kunai and pikced it up.

_"Meet me at training ground 20 demon brat,or else your whore dies and come alone."_was the message written on the note.

_"No i won't let anything happen to her."_thought naruto and rushed towards the training ground knowing that it was a trap but for ino he would even lay down his life,she was his best friend,his precious person and he would kill those who had harmed her.

**"Calm down naruto-kun she will be fine."**said Kurama trying to reduce naruto's anger.

When naruto arrived at the training ground he found Ino lying on the ground unconscious and immedaitely rushed towards her.

"She is just unconscious but alive."said naruto out loud.

"Indeed she is alive demon."said a voice from behind.

Before naruto could look who it was he was given a harsh kick which sent him flying and he crashed into a tree.

When he got a clear look on the attacker, he was a a tall man, he had jet black hair and he was dressed in chunin gear with his headband hanging around his neck.

"Why are you attacking me?"asked naruto.

"Shut up demon i had thought you died two years ago but i see you are alive."said the man.

"How did you find me?"asked naruto angrily.

"Oh i was following you since few days, at first i thought you were just a random kid but when i looked at your eyes and your hair i got suspicious and when you rescued this whore and told her your name i identified you."explained the chunin.

_"Shit i let my guard, naruto you fool."_thought naruto angry at himself for blowing his identity so easily.

"Now i am gonna kill you and your whore and then i will be praised as a hero."said the chunin.

Naruto knew what to do, if anyone found out about his identity then he will be in trouble also this guy was willing to kill him and Ino.

_"Ino i will save you."_thought naruto and removed his headband while keeping his eye closed.

"What is your name?"asked naruto with a growl.

"Why do want to know demon?"asked the Chunin.

"Just answer the question"yelled naruto.

"Toshiro"said the chunin arrogantly"Now i'm gonna kill you and then i'm gonna enjoy with your whore then kill her too."said Toshiro

That did it.

"If you even lay your hand on her i will kill you."said naruto still keeping his right eye closed.

"Big talk,any last words demon before i kill you?"asked Toshiro taking out five kunai to throw at naruto.

"Yeah just two."said naruto with a smirk.

**"SHINRA TENSEI"**

The man was blown several fleet away and he crashed into a boulder with a loud bang breaking some of his ribs,the man wobbly got up and spit some blood out of his mouth.

"You will pay for that demon."yelled Toshiro

**"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)"**yelled Toshiro.

As Toshiro finished the hand signs several water bullets shot towards naruto ready to pierce water bullets rushed with nasty speed and naruto knew he didn't have time to evade them.

_"Shit"_thought naruto and brought his hands up in order to cover himself as much as he can from the attack but to his and Toshiro's utter shock before the water bullets could pierce naruto they were immediately absorbed and no longer existed.

_"Woah thats so...cool"_thought naruto.

**"Focus you moron, the enemy is still there you fool."**yelled Kyubi.

_"Sorry Kyuu-chan guess i lost my attention. It won't happen again."_said Naruto.

**"It better not."**warned Kyubi

"What are you?"asked Toshiro with fear when he looked at the Rinnegan eye.

_"I'll have to try the Jutsu Kurenai-sensei taught me, i have no choice."_thought naruto.

**"Magen:Narakumi no Jutsu(Demonic Illusion:Hell Viewing Technique)"**,naruto made the hand signs hoping that the jutsu would become succesful and it worked.

For the next moments Toshiro repeatedly saw himself and his family being killed by the Kyubi,until he realized that it was a genjutsu and shouted "KAI'' and dispelled it.

But when he regained his senses he found something cold pressed against his neck and his hands and legs were pierced by kunai making him incapable of fighting and then looked up and saw cold eyes of naruto locked onto him ready to deliver the blow.

"You can kill me demon but someone like me will find you and your whore and then they will kill you."yelled Toshiro and spitted on naruto's face.

Naruto could not tolerate this man any further and with a quick motion sliced the Kunai against Toshiro's throat killing him then simply did a basic Katon jutsu that Anko had taught him as a last resort and burnt Toshiro's body to ashes.

He then went towards Ino and picked her up bridal style and decided to safely return her to her home but there was something that was constantly troubling him,sensing naruto's tension Kurama decided to ask what was wrong.

**"Naruto-kun whats wrong?"**asked Kurama.

"I...was just thinking if somebody else found out who i am then they may harm Ino in anyway to hurt me."said naruto with a frown.

**"Well it is true but you will be there to protect her won't you, besides she is your best friend."**explained Kurama.

"No thats not the point Kyuu-chan, today she could have been killed just because the man wanted to get to me and he underestimated me and was careless that was why i won, i may have powers but i am not strong enough to protect her.I..don't know what i'll do if something happens to her, i cannot risk losing her just because people hate me."explained naruto.

**"What do you want to do naruto, she may not be safe if you stay with her?"**asked Kurama in a sad tone.

"I will stay away from her. I may not be able to have a normal life but i won't put her in danger, after all I lo..."said Naruto but stopped before speaking any further but Kurama knew what Ino was for Naruto and it saddened her what naruto was being forced to do.

_"How much pain does he have to bear?"_thought Kurama sadly.

Naruto then dropped Ino to her home and decided to stay away from her .He then started to go towards his home with a heavy heart of leaving his first friend and the girl he loved.

_"Forgive me Ino-chan but this is for the best."_thought naruto as a tear escaped from his eye.

(Flashback end)

After that incident naruto never contacted Ino and disappeared from her life as if he was never even knew there. He knew that the choice he made was that of a coward but he would like to be called a coward instead of dangering her life. He then immeresed himself in more training and then joined the Anbu and time just passed on.

"Naruto you alright?"asked a concerned Kurenai.

Naruto got out of his daze and saw Hiruzen,Kakashi and Kurenai all having concerned looks on their face.

"I'm fine just a bit tired."lied naruto.

"You sure about that naruto, you spaced out."asked Kakashi.

"Yeah i'm sure Hokage-sama i will accept this mission since you are so persistent but only if you agree to my conditions."said naruto.

"May i ask what are these conditions?"asked Hiruzen.

"First of all i see that they are the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho pair and you expect me to train them to be best shinobi team like their dad's and i can see that this team will have speciality in Capture and Information gathering but i also want to make them as a combat squad. I will train them and i can say that the training will be tough so i don't want any bitching from their parents or the council. I will decide what to train them in, what missions they choose, can you see my point Jiji?"explained naruto.

"I find no problems in any of these conditions now is there anything else?"asked Hiruzen.

"Yes i would like your permission for two tasks."said Naruto.

"What are they?" asked a curious Hiruzen.

"First of all i would request you to not let my team perform any of the missions for atleast 1 month."said naruto

"Why is that?"asked Hiruzen.

"You and i both know that what they have learned in the academy is all useless and they can get easily killed in the field, so i will put them through intense training in order to bring their skill, stamina and intelligence to more...satisfactory terms."said naruto with an evil smirk.

"I don't like the sound of this."thought Kurenai.

Meanwhile Kakashi had returned to reading his book and was not paying much attention.

"Naruto as you know that out of the nine teams that are formed this years only three of them will pass, i'm hoping your team is one of them but every team has to immediately start performing D-rank missions to increase their teamwork and also these missions earn the village revenue and if you take your team off the active duty roster for one month then the burden will increase and we simply do not have enough teams to complete all the missions so i'm sorry i cannot allow your request."explained Hiruzen.

"What if i propose a compromise."said naruto after thinking for a few moments.

"What do you suggest?"asked Hiruzen

"I will allow my team to perform the D-ranks missions during Saturday and Sunday while from Monday to Friday i will be training them. In this way i will be able to increase their skills and don't worry they will be able to perfrom the number of missions required from them i can assure you that."said naruto confidently.

"Don't you think you are pushing your team too hard, i mean they just made genin now."said Kurenai thinking naruto was putting a lot of pressure on his team.

"Sensei they are shinobi they must learn to deal with hardship, this is the life of shinobi, if i go easy on them then they will die on the field and i don't want to tell their parents that their children died beacuse they weren't strong enough or they didn't train. This is my team and i make the rules, if you don't agree with my methods then i am sorry i won't be leading this team."said naruto strictly.

"Very well naruto i will accept your condition, now what is your second condition?"asked Hiruzen

Naruto then explained his other condition and when he finished explaining it,Kakashi was intrigued with naruto's request while Kurenai and Hiruzen pitied those poor genins.

"Now Hokage-sama if everything is settled then i would like to ask that what name should i refer myself to my team."asked naruto

"I want you to refer your real name to your team for this mission and also it will serve as a good vacation for you and you can spend more time with people of your age, You are now dismissed."said Hiruzen.

"HAI, See you later Jiji, Kurenai-nee-chan, Kakashi, by the way thanks kakashi."said naruto with a smirk and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi wondered why naruto thanked him but then a realization struck him and he checked his pouch to find that his newest Icha Icha series book was not there. The entire room was flooded with killing intent similar to the Kyubi. Hiruzen and Kurenai wondered what made kakashi so mad.

_"My precious...My precious..."_Thought Kakashi with a dark cloud hovering above him.

"Kakashi you alright?"asked Kurenai.

"NARUTO!"Kakashi's scream could be heard throught the entire village.

(Next Day)

Ino Yamanaka was in a very bad mood. First of all she got late in entering the class and missed sitting beside her Sasuke-kun. Then the worst thing happened her rival Forehead girl Sakura was place on a team alone with Sasuke-kun, and she was put on a team with Shikamaru, _"the lazy genius"_ and Akimichi Chouji,the_" food boy"_ as she put it.

It was not that she hated Chouji or Shikamaru instead they were her good friends and their clans were also in good relations with each other, but they both were so much annoying and got on her nerves, she wished naruto was with her today.

The disapperance of naruto had affected her deeply, he was her first best friend they were so close and then the boy just vanished as if he never existed, she tried to find him many times but was always ended up finding nothing, she had asked her parents for any information on naruto but they did not have much. She was still sad till this day but her crush on Sasuke was keeping her mind occupied but deep inside her heart, she knew she liked naruto more than Sasuke. Sasuke sure was cool,handsome and skilled ninja but he was always cold towards her and never talked to her and nor paid any attention to her.

And to top it all of she was stuck in the class with her two lazy ass teammates and their sensei was already 4 Hours late, even Sasuke's cyclops sensei had arrived and taken his team.

"When is our sensei gonna arrive, I'll swear kick him in the balls."yelled Ino and slammed her hands on the desk, Iruka had not told them the name of their sensei but just said that he was a man.

"Quiet down Ino, you are so loud. Troublesome blondes."said Shikamaru with a sigh.

"What was that Shika?" snapped Ino and grabbed him by the shoulders and bonked him.

"(munch)Ino..(munch)...please...(munch)...be...(mu nch)patient." said Chouji while eating his chips.

"AHHH." said Ino and slammed her head on the desk.

"My first impression is that you guys are annoying." said a voice from behind them.

They all turned around and found a guy standing in blue pants and black combat boots, he wore a black shirt with a green Jounin vest and had fingerless metalic gloves on his hand, a black facemask on his face and his hitae-ate covered his right eye. He was reading an orange book and had a lazy expression on his masked face. He had dark spiky blonde hair with two bangs of his hair falling on his face and had blue eye.

_"Damn when did he get behind us."_thought Shikamaru intrigued to see they hadn't even noticed their sensei.

_"He just looks like Sasuke's sensei, are they related or something."_thought Chouji curiously.

Meanwhile one person in the room was just shocked to the core. She was none other than Ino,when she saw her sensei had arrived in the room she just wanted to yell at him but one good look at him shut her up for good. She could never forget those blonde hair and blue eye and that masked face. Standing right in front of her was her long lost best friend Naruto for whom she had deep feelings.

At the same time naruto was also observing his team.

_"Hm Shikamaru is a lazy ass but a genius, i'll have to just motivate him or kick his ass, Chouji looks like a nice guy but is too weak hearted if what Iruka said was true, i'll have to get him out of his cowardness and Ino.."_his look trailed of towards Ino.

She had grown in the past few years, she was now only a few inch shorter than him, she had put on a purple T-shirt and skirt and her figure was slim and her light colored blonde hair now reached up to her waist and were tied in a tight pony tail, her face had lost all the baby fat she had when she was a child and was now more beautiful and her light blue eyes were still beautiful as ever.

_"She has changed...but she is hot too"_thought naruto with a blush hidden behind his mask.

"Um you are our sensei right?"asked Chouji

"Yeah i am your Jounin sensei and squad leader of Team 10."said naruto confidently while averting his eyes from the piercing blue eyes of Ino.

"Sensei why are you 4 hours late?" asked Shikamru lazily but was also curious as to why Ino was so silent,just moments before she was yelling and now she was even not uttering a was wrong.

"I got lost on the way of life."said naruto lazily and everyone in the room facefaulted on hearing that and Ino also got out of her daze.

_"I like this guy,he is as lazy as me,perhaps he will not be a slave driver and let us relax and watch the clouds"_thought Shikamaru with a dreamy look in his eys. Boy so wrong he was.

_"He is just like Sasuke's sensei."_thought Chouji.

_"He is still the same...but he has even grown more hot, Why the hell is he a Jounin?. He better have a good explanation for leaving me or else i'll rip his balls off and kick his ass back to Suna"_thought Ino angrily.

Sensing Ino's anger rising naruto decided to divert her attention and escape her wrath for now and decided to play his card.

"Why don't we get to know each other better,lets have lunch together, My treat."said naruto with an eye smile.

"Awesome you are so cool sensei."yelled Chouji and pumped his fists in the air.

"Troublesome"muttered Shikamaru with a smile, but also saw the tension between Ino and their sense_i"There is something wrong, from the looks she is giving him, they know each other."_concluded Shikamaru and decided to find out the truth later.

"Where do you want to go?"asked Naruto

"BARBEQUE"yelled Chouji

_"Troublesome hope you have deep pockets sensei."_thought Shikamaru with a smirk as he knew Chouji would get his sensei's pockets empty.

_"Why do i feel that this day will not end good for me ."_thought naruto._"I'm acting more like Shikamaru now,heh."_

(Barbeque Restaurant)

Team 10 arrived at the restaurant and sat on a table, at one side of the table sat Shikamaru with a lazy expression, Chouji who was drooling over the barbeque and a very pissed Ino. On the opposite side of the table sat a very nervous Naruto.

He was glad that Ino didn't just lash out at him in front of the team but was barely keeping her cool.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves."suggested Naruto.

"What should we say sensei?" asked Chouji

"Um things you like, your dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. Why don't you start Shikamaru!."said Naruto

"Troublesome i am Nara Shikamaru, i like watching clouds and my friends especially Chouji i also like playing Shogi. My dream for the future is to marry a girl who is not much beautiful or not much ugly, have children and live peacefully."said Shikamaru with a yawn.

_"Jeez are all Nara's so lazy?."_thought naruto but decided to not think of it any further as it might get too troublesome.

"My name is Akimichi Chouji, i like my friends and trying different types of foods and i hate people who judge other people and my dream for the future is to help my friends achieve their dream and make my clan proud."said Chouji and then immediately started eating again.

_"He will become a great Shinobi i just have to boost up his confidence and break some of his beliefs."_thought naruto.

"Alright you're up blondie."said Naruto trying to act professional in front of Shikamaru and Chouji in order to hide the tension between him and Ino.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like gardening and Sasuke-kun, i hate perverts and those betray their friends and abandon them..."said Ino angrily even Chouji was curious as to why Ino was so angry but decided to keep quiet " My dream for the future is to marry Sasuke-kun and have a family."said Ino.

_"(sigh) She is just a fan-girl and all she thinks about is Sasuke.."_thought naruto sadly because Ino doesn't think about him but he realized that he was the one who left her so she had every right to be angry with him and not remember him but still it was painful. _"Guess i'll have to show her what a true Kunoichi is."_thought naruto.

"That was...nice everyone."said NAruto nervously.

"Why don't you introduce yourself_ SENSEI_?"asked Ino in a very sweet voice.

"My name is Naruto..."as soon as naruto said that Ino's anger rose up a new level and she started leaking some killing intent.

"Is everything okay Ino?"asked Shikamaru worriedly.

"Yeah continue Sensei."said Ino

"AS i was saying I am Naruto,things i like and things i hate i don't feel like telling you, My dream for the future...Um never thought about it and I have lots of hobbies."said Naruto with a smile.

_"He only told us his name..nothing else i wonder why?"_thought Shikamaru

"Now tomorrow you are gonna have your real genin exam"said naruto with a devilish look in his eye.

"What do you mean sensei? We already passed our genin exams."said Chouji.

"This exam is meant to test that whether the genin selected are capable to be in the field or not. Your previous test was just to see if you had any talent for becoming a ninja. Now this exam has a 66% failure rate,so that means out of the 27 genins who have passed from the academy only nine will become genin while the rest will be sent back to the academy."said Naruto sternly.

"That's not fair." yelled Ino.

"We are shinobi nothing in our life is fair."said Naruto sternly.

"What is the test sensei?" asked Shikamaru trying to avoid the conflict.

"That will be decided by me, meet me at the training ground 7 at 9:00 am sharp and don't be late."said Naruto

_"This comes from a person who comes 4 hours late."_thought all the genins at the same time.

"Sensei i have a question?"asked Chouji.

"Go ahead."said Naruto but had a hint of what Chouji was gonna ask.

"Sensei not to be disrespectful to your skills but you are so young to be Jounin, we had expected someone older as our sensei."asked Shikamaru.

_"Right at point Shika."_thought naruto.

"Yeah i am young to be a Jounin in fact i am as old as you guys."said Naruto a little embarassingly.

"WHAT?"yelled Shikamaru and Chouji in unison but Ino kept quiet as she already knew about Naruto.

"But don't worry i was personally chosen by the Hokage to be your sensei and i will make you guys proper Shinobi if you pass the test and one last thing i am not the only one who became a Jounin at a young age, Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha were also Jounin at my age. SO don't ever doubt my abilities."said Naruto looking at each of them in the eyes giving the message that it would not end well for them if they doubted him.

"Gomen."said Chouji.

"Its alright, now don't have breakfast in the morning. See ya tommorow at training ground 7." said Naruto strictly while ignoring Chouji's cries for banning him from eating breakfast, and took out his wallet to pay for the food,but before he could leave he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around and saw Ino looking at him.

_"Man why does she have to be so stubborn ."_thought Naruto

"I would like to talk with you Sensei."said Ino while barely controlling her anger.

"Alright Shikamaru,Chouji we'll meet tommorow. Ino meet me at the top of the Hokage Monument in 10 minutes and don't be late."said Naruto and disapperead in a shunshin.

"Ino what's this all about? You two seem to know each other. Care to tell us what's the matter?"asked Shikamaru curiously since this entire problem was like a puzzle to him and he liked puzzles.

"Yes Shika i know him and what i want to talk to him is none of your business, let me handle my personal matters."said Ino harshly and walked out of the restaurant.

"Whats her problem? Sensei i mean naruto seems to be a nice person."questioned Chouji.

"I wish i knew. Troublesome blondes."muttered Shikamaru and both the boys went towards their homes thinking what test that would be, and to find out the history between Ino and their sensei.

(Hokage Monument)

Naruto was standing on top of the yondaime's head staring at the village. This was his favourite spot and whenever he was disturbed he would come here. This was also the place where he had brought Ino many times.

Speaking of Ino he was in much emotional turmoil. He loved Ino,and when she told him that she liked Sasuke Uchiha, his heart broke but Ino's happiness and safety was all that mattered to him.

Now she wanted answers from him, answers he couldn't give her. He knew he could not get close to her and after what the Hokage had told him, he could not become close to her no matter what.

(FLASHBACK:1 month ago)

Naruto had been summoned by Hiruzen as he wanted to discuss something with him. Today was his day off and Hiruzen knew better than anyone else that he did not liked to be summoned while on leave, after all anbu missions were so tiring.

Naruto entered the office and found Hiruzen working with his paperwork, he had not even noticed naruto's arrival and had just motioned him to enter in the room.

"Whats up Gramps, why have you called me here?"asked Naruto. Hiruzen's eyebrows twitched on being called gramps but it also reminded him of the truth of how old he was.

"Naruto i am sorry for calling you here today but the news i have is critical."said Hiruzen.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto seriously understanding that it must be serious news.

"A new oraganziation called Akatsuki has risen. It consists of many S-ranked missing nin, my former student Orochimaru was once a part of it too."said Hiruzen

"A group of S-ranked missing nin, working together that's troublesome. Do we know what are their goals? And why they were not being spotted until now?"asked Naruto

"Until now they were very careful in hiding their presence, they are not S-ranked ninja for nothing. Until now they were working on many illegal activities and if rumors are true they were also working for Iwa."said Hiruzen.

"Thats explains it with the support of a hidden village they could easily hide their activities and establish their network. But what could Iwa possibly hire them for?"asked Naruto.

"We don't know that but it can't be possibly good for us. Iwa still holds a grudge against us,since your father demolished their army and it was a very humiliating defeat for them, but that is not the point."said Hiruzen gravely.

"What is it?"asked Naruto seriously.

"Their main aim is to collect the Jinchuriki."said Hiruzen shocking naruto.

"What do they wish to do with us?"asked Naruto.

"Their goals are not known but naruto it can't be good. With the power of the tailed beasts they can wreak havoc on the Shinobi world and if they are being supported by Iwa then this could start a war."said Hiruzen

"What should we do Hokage-sama?"asked naruto.

"Naruto you must be very careful, they will eventually come for you. These shinobi will use any tactics to get what they want and can use any means necessary even your friends."said Hiruzen sadly.

"I'll kill them before they lay hands on my family and my village."said Naruto furiously.

Hiruzen was proud of the boy,even after all the injustice done to him, he still cared for the village just like his forfathers but he had to beat some sense into him

"Naruto i understand the danger and your reasons but please don't get over your head. You are one of the strongest shinobi i have ever met, but even you cannot take on a group of S-rank missing nin all by yourself nor can Konoha take any action against them right now as we have no proof, and also if we take action then Iwa may get involved in some way which may lead to suspicions among the hidden villages and could easily cause war."explained Hiruzen hoping naruto would understand.

"HAI i understand Jiji and i won't confront them, now do we know any of their identities?"asked Naruto with a sigh as he was frustrated with such situation.

"No right now their identities are not known but according to some sightings by our spy they seem to be wearing black robes with red clouds on themselves,it must be their organization's attire."Explained Hiruzen

"Is the source from which you received information accurate?"asked Naruto cautiously.

"Positive."was Hiruzen's only reply indicating that no further question about the spy would be answered.

"I'll be careful from now on gramps."said Naruto.

"Naruto this is a highly classified secret and must remain between you and me no one else must know of this until we get further proof, and i mean no one not we clear?"asked Hiruzen in a stern voice.

"Understood Hokage-sama." said Naruto and bowed to the Hokage and left the office.

(Flashback End)

Naruto never told about this secret to anyone else not even Anko, whom he trusted the most in the entire world . He knew that if he told any of his friends or collegues of this then they might be worried and also their life would be in danger if they are close to him. So he started distancing himself from the others slowly, becoming more isolated. Everyone was especially worried about him but naruto knew that he had to bear this and what he was about to do now would be the most painful thing in his life after Shishui's death.

"You can come out now Ino." said Naruto still looking towards the village.

Ino came out from the bushes and from the expression on her face you could easily see emotions like anger, sadness, curiosity,etc.

"Talk."said Ino in a stern voice.

Naruto turned around and saw Ino , the person he loved the most in the world and after what he was about to do, there will be no hope of any friendship with Ino,but in order to keep her safe, he steeled his heart.

"What do you want to talk about Ino?"asked naruto in a disinterested tone.

"Cut the crap naruto i want answers, where the hell have you been all these years? Why did you leave me?"yelled Ino and grabbed naruto by his shoulders.

"I am not obliged to answer any of your question Ino."said Naruto sternly while looking in her eyes.

"You will answer my questions naruto, why did you leave me?"asked Ino angrily.

Naruto just stood there and stared at Ino showing no emotions.

"Answer me dammit!"yelled Ino.

"Beacuse you were pathetic."said Naruto after a few moments.

"W-hat?''stuttered Ino not believing what she had heard.

"Because you were useless, nothing but a nuisance."said Naruto impassively.

"What are you talking about...this can't be true..you were my best friend."whispered Ino.

"Friend? Huh, i never wished to be your friend Ino Yamanaka."said Naruto arrogantly.

"What? Its not like you naruto.."begged Ino with tears started to gather in her eyes.

"I acted like your best friend you desired because i wanted power."said Naruto.

"For power?" asked Ino in a broken voice.

"Yes you were my key to gaining power. I figured out if i could let you fall for me, then i could gain more power and prestige in Konoha. I was an orphan and if you were to become my wife then i would gain more reputation and power as you were the heir to the Yamanaka clan. You were my stepping stone for my desire for power. Don't you you see it was all for my own benefit, you were a fool Ino."said Naruto with a smirk.

"This..can't...be..true..."stuttered Ino with tears in her eyes.

"But i found out that you were just a pathetic excuse for a human, you believed in fairly tales where you will be saved by your prince charming and live your life in peace. Such a fool you were, i realized that you will never become a powerful person and so you will never become a powerful ninja, even now your foolish infatuation with Sasuke proves my point, he never showed any interest in you, berated you everytime, yet you simply followed him like his dog during the entire academy, you will never become a clan head and so you were useless to me..."said Naruto arrogantly with a evil look in his eyes.

Meanwhile Ino's heart was breaking with every word, her entire life just seemed to be a lie , her best friend, was just using her for her power and considered her just a tool and did not even care for her, she also realized that what he spoke was the bitter truth she was just living in a dream, how could she be a ninja?What naruto said about Sasuke was the absolute truth, he always berated her and never respected her. Her heart completely broke,first naruto then Sakura..The ones closest to her had betrayed her and just used her.

"What...am..i?What is my goal..?Am i really just a tool to be used?Am...i..so...pathetic?Why?"thought Ino and started crying.

"Hn...see how pathetic you are that's why i left you."said Naruto

"YOU BASTARD...YOU FUCKING BASTARD."yelled Ino and tried to punch naruto in the face but naruto easliy caught her wrist and delivered a strong punch in her gut and Ino was sent flying a few meters back and crashed on the ground and a little blood came out of her mouth.

"Now you hate me,now you have the desire to defeat if you wish to kill me one day become strong, achieve power and when you have the same power as me,come back and face me and get your considering how you are now,you will never become a strong shinobi,cling to your pathetic life and run away."said Naruto and started walking towards the stairs.

"You will pay for this naruto,i trusted you,i even loved you..."said Ino with regret in her voice.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what Ino had said. The girl which he loved the most had just confessed her feelings for him.

"What did you say?"asked Naruto

"I loved you more than anything naruto, you brought joy to my life..but now i see you used me, you betrayed me naruto...You are nothing more than a traitor."said Ino angrily.

Naruto just clenched his wrists tightly"Why did this have to happen now?Why did you love me Ino?"thought naruto sadly.

"You are right Ino...I am just trash but i will give you a chance, i will train you, show me how much stronger you can get but knowing you, you will just quit and cry like a baby, you can never be a ninja."said Naruto

"I will prove you wrong naruto...i will become stronger by any means and i will make you pay for what you have done to me."yelled Ino.

"Hn..i will gladly wait for that day Ino. I will show you how pathetic you are."said Naruto

_"Is this how Tou-san must have felt when he had to sacrifice me for the village?"_thought Naruto sadly

"You will pay naruto...i will get that power and one day i will defeat you."said Ino with determination in her eyes. The Fan-girl Ino was gone, now there was a Kunoichi ready to be a true ninja.

"Hn..we'll see Ino. I'll hold you to your word."said Naruto and disapperead in a swirl of leaves but if one could observe closely they could have easily spotted the tears that were falling from his eyes.

_"Forgive me Ino...but this is for your own good."_said naruto in a meek voice before he vanished but Ino was too busy in her thoughts to hear him.

(NEXT DAY)

There were only a few situations in which Nara Shikamaru got frustrated and the situation he was in now was currently one of those. His life until now was just plain and simple. He graduated from the academy with passing grades, became a genin, he was happy to be placed on a team with Chouji ,he could even bear Ino and her bossy attitude. His dream was to become a chunin, get married, have kids and spend his time watching clouds but the events that had happened in the past 24 hours had changed his plans.

First of all his sensei, or should he say a boy of the same age was a Jounin and was their team leader. Just what was the Hokage thinking on making a 12-year old a Jounin and leading a genin team but when he asked his father about his sensei and his identity the response from his father shocked him.

_"You couldn't hope for a better sensei, he is one of the strongest and most loyal shinobi of Konoha. Do not underestimate him."_said Shikaku in a stern voice.

Shikamaru knew his father never praised anyone, for him to praise his sensei so highly meant that his sensei must be talented. He knew his father was the Jounin commander of the village so practically he knew Naruto but his father did not dissolve any further information on him.

The next matter was Naruto and Ino's relationship. From what he had observed he concluded that they had a past-a bitter one in fact but what he was now seeing shocked him to the core.

Standing in front of him was Ino Yamanaka, the_ "Gossip queen of Konoha"_ .She was widely known for her fan-girl tendencies towards Sasuke Uchiha-_"The stuck up prick"_ as Chouji had labeled him. SHe was hardly considered a Kunoichi despite her good grades and people even questioned that if she could ever become a ninja.

But now the Ino standing in front of Shikamaru was completely a new person.

They had arrived at training ground 7 on time while their sensei was still 5 miinutes late. He was dressed in his regular attire and Chouji was dressed the same too and was busy eating his chips but Ino was different.

Ino was wearing a blue tshirt and black pants and black combat boots. She had a kunai holster strapped on her left leg and was wearing fingerless metal clad gloves like their sensei. Her hair were tied in a tight ponytail reaching her waist while her headband was hanging around her neck

But the most shocking thing was the look in her eyes. Her blue eyes were cold and showed a lot of determination, the look she was giving was that of a true Kunoichi.

If anyone had told Shikamaru that this was what Ino Yamanaka would become he would have outright laughed and would have said it was too troublesome even Chouji was intrigued by this new Ino who was not worried for her looks or ranting all about Sasuke in the morning and was awfully quite and was not at all bossy and quite frankly it freaked Shikamaru out, it only meant something bad had happened.

"Ino whats up with you?"asked Chouji.

"What do you mean Chouji?"asked Ino curiously.

"You seem different Ino, what happened?"asked Shikamaru.

"I realized that i was wrong Shikamaru. I was so wrong."muttered Ino sadly.

She still could not believe that the boy she loved had used her for power. She had trusted Naruto and he had betrayed her but still there was a small part of her mind that was telling her that something was was truly different when they argued yesterday. SHe had spent a few months with naruto in her childhood and she knew the boy more than anyone else and could read him like a book. After all she belonged from a family of mind walkers, she could atleast understand people's behaviour.

When they were kids, naruto was always there for her, when the boys teased her, or when some males looked at her lecheroulsy he stood and gave her support. He also gave her some physical training, played with her, his pranks were also quite unique and brought light to her life, but still she couldn't understand naruto, she could not look underneath the underneath and was not able to understand just who was Naruto?

Yesterday when naruto told her all that her heart broke, she couldn't describe how miserable and sad she felt and got swayed by her emotions and lost the ability to think rationally but what naruto said made sense but something was wrong.

She couldn't sleep the entire night, and she started observing the entire incident. The more she remembered carefully the more she found out that though naruto's reasons made sense and his body language also added more truth but his eyes betrayed his emotions, she could see in his eyes that what he was saying was not true and she was was not a Yamanaka for nothing. She also knew naruto well than the others and could read his emotions very easily.

He also showed her how weak and pathetic she was. It also brought out of her false infatuation for Sasuke, she had just assumed that Sasuke was his prince and all that bullshit while in reality he never gave a rat's ass about her and berated her. That was probably the most beneficial thing out of that whole argument.

Also when she admitted that she loved him, she saw his reaction, his hands were clutched tightly and although she could not see his face as his back was turned to her but she could estimate that he was trying very hard not to display any emotions.

And the last act that confirmed her suspicions was when she saw tears dropping from naruto's eyes before he disapperead via a shunshin,this confirmed her suspicions that he was lying and something was wrong.

_"Just what are you upto naruto?What are you hiding from me?"_thought Ino.

Before she could think any further or Shikamaru and Chouji could ask any further questions to her there was a puff of smoke behind them.

"Yo"greeted Naruto with a smile.

"You're late. Sensei, Again "said Chouji dryly.

"Come on guys i was just 5 minutes late besides there was an old lady who got lost so i decided to give her directions and helped her so i got late."explained naruto sheepishly.

_"Jeez his excuses are so lame."_thought Shikamaru

_"You never change do you naruto?"_thought Ino with a sigh on her friends antics.

"So whats the test sensei?"asked Chouji trying to start a different conversation.

"Alright your objective is to capture the cat named Tora."said naruto shocking the genins.

"Sensei what kind of lame test is this?"asked Chouji

"Its stupid"said Ino

"Troublesome."muttered Shikamaru but also started thinking that there might be something more to this test.

"Now,Now first of all listen to what i have to say you MORONS."yelled Naruto.

"Your objective is to capture the cat named tora within 1 hour,but there is a one condition."said Naruto with a smirk.

"What is it?"asked Chouji

"The one who catches the cat will only become a genin while the other two will be dropped from the shinobi program."said Naruto

"WHAT!"yelled all three genin in unison

"Yes only one shall pass and the rest shall fall."said Naruto sagely

"Thats not fair" yelled Chouji but was immediately silenced when he was punched in the stomach and send flying towards a tree.

"I Make The Rules. You Will Follow My Rules. Am I Clear?"asked Naruto furiously

"HAI sensei."said Chouji meekly still feeling the effect of the punch._"Man that was so hard."_thought Chouji.

"Good now when one of you captures the cat, hand it over at the Hokage tower, there you will recieve a scroll that will be the proof that you have successfully completed the mission, then return back here and hand it over to me and then the one who gives the scroll will become a genin."said Naruto with a smile.

Everyone just sweat dropped on their sensei's unique behaviour and changing personality.

"Now is there any other question?"asked Naruto

"Sensei where should we start? Where was the last sighting of the cat?"asked Shikamaru

"Good question Shikamaru, the cat was last sighted in sector 23 of the merchant district, you have 1 hour to complete your mission. Hope you guys make it back in one piece. Good luck."said Naruto with a smirk and puffed away.

All the genins looked at each other trying to understand the situation they were put in.

_"Genins teams are squads and not individual members, but this test implies that there will be only one that will make genin."_thought Chouji

"There is something wrong here Shika, as long as i have known naruto i can tell you he is a great prankster and can trick people this tests sounds too easy, i mean catching a simple cat is just beneath us."said Ino

"Ino, Chouji he is trying to trick us . Genin squads are made up of atleast 3 squad members, he is trying to divide us and seperate us so that we could fail also i have heard some rumors about this Tora, this cat has a habit of running away from its owners and is quite difficult to catch. Also the time limit is one hour, none of us would be single handedly able to capture Tora in 1 hour on our own, get the scroll from the Hokage tower and report back here on time. The main motto of this test is teamwork."explained Shikamaru after analyzing the entire scenario.

_"I've got to hand it to you naruto your plan was quite tricky but too bad it won't stop us."_thought Ino with a smirk.

"You are right Shikamaru,we shall capture the cat together and shall face the consequences as a team."said Chouji firmly.

"Lets do this."said Ino.

"Troublesome."muttered Shikamaru with a smile.

In the nearby tree naruto was listening intently to the reaction of his team.

_"Man they are smart, they understood the meaning of this test easily, looks like i underestimated them but no problem the second part of the test will bring them back to earth."_thought Naruto with a smirk.

For the next 30 minutes Team 10 tried ambushing Tora in every possible way but there were many circumstances which were preventing the demon cat's capture.

First of all Tora was extremely fast and cunning and her claws had injured Team 10 pretty badly when they tried to capture her, also there was the fact that they were to capture the cat and no physical harm must come to it. Also with capturing the cat in the merchant district makes it a lot tougher with so many people around and time was running out for team 10.

"This isn't working, Ino, Chouji i've got new plan but it carries some risk but considering our situation we do not have choice for subtle tactics."said Shikamaru catching the attention of Ino and Chouji who were breathing heavily.

Tora was having a nice day, she was free from the Fire Damiyo's wife, the people trying to catch her were not putting up quite a good effort, so she would be free and would be able to live away from Lady Shinji and her smothering but then the ground started shaking and she turned around and saw a large ball heading towards her and jumped in the alley between two nearby buildings. The people nearby immediately got out of the way.

**"Nikudan Sensha:Human Bullet Tank"** yelled Chouji and rushed towards tora.

Tora side stepped barely avoiding Chouji and decided to run away but found herself unable to move and looked down to see herself captured in a shadow and started to break free using all her strength.

"Damn it she is too strong for a cat, she is even resisting my **Shadow possession Jutsu.** Ino do it now."yelled Shikamaru

**"Shinsitein No jutsu"** said Ino and transeferred her soul to tora's body and took control over it.

"Chouji grab Ino's body we neet to reach the Hokage tower we don't have much time."said Shikamaru as he picked up Tora and started running toward the Hokage tower, while Chouji picked up Ino's body and followed closely behind Shikamaru.

For the rest 10 minutes Team 10 rushed madly towards the Hokage tower jumping from rooftops to another rooftop.

When they arrived at the tower the Chunin was shocked to see Tora being captured within a span of 45 minutes.

"Here is the Cat, now please hand over the scroll that was to be given to us."said Chouji quickly

"You guys are amazing, you caught Tora so quickly, its a new record.."said the Chunin but before he could continue any further shikamaru tossed tora towards the chunin who caught it barely.

"Hand over the scroll we do not have much time. Ino release the Jutsu"said Shikamaru. Ino immediately released the Jutsu while the chunin opened a box getting the scroll while mumbling about _"Young brats having no respect for elders"._

Ino bonked Shikamaru on the head " Don't ever through a person's body like that while i'm in it you Baka."yelled Ino

Shikamaru ignored her and grabbed the scroll that the chunin gave them and team 10 started rushing towards training ground 7. They moved at their top speed and just barely arrived on time but their sensei was nowhere to be found.

"Where is sensei?"asked Chouji

But before Shikamaru or Ino could answer him a kunai struck on the ground just few feet away from them. Ino looked at the Kunai and her eyes widened.

"JUMP" yelled Ino and all three of them jumped away and suddenly there was a loud explosion and the entire area was covered in dust as the exploding tag bursted.

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji felt relieved to have escaped the blast but before they could recover, Shikamaru was punched hard on the face and sent a few feet away. He got up grogily and found to his utmost shock to find out that Ino and Chouji were captured and were on the ground and their attacker had a kunai on their necks. The attacker was none other than their sensei.

"Sensei what are you doing?"asked Shikamaru angrily

"This test was meant for only for one of you to pass but you defied my orders, for that you shall be punished. i give you two options hand over the scroll and i will let these two go but that will mean you as well as these two will be dropped from the shinobi program or else keep the scroll for yourself i and i will let these two go but they will never become a ninja."explained Naruto angrily.

"But sensei the meaning of this test was teamwork."said Shikamaru.

"Who told you that?"asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Shikamaru forget about us, keep the scroll become a genin."said Chouji with a smile.

"Yeah you don't need to give up on being a ninja for us."said Ino with a forced smile.

"No we were able to complete the mission just beacuse you guys helped me and we worked as a team, i won't abandon you two no matter what, you are my friends and if becoming a ninja means abandoning your friends then i don't want to be a shinobi."said Shikamaru and tossed the scroll towards naruto.

"Is that your final answer?"asked Naruto

"Yes."said Shikamaru.

"Very well."said Naruto and stuck the kunai in Ino and Chouji's throat and killed them instantly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"yelled Shikamaru and launched a hail of kunai at naruto. Seeing Ino and Chouji's body awoke something in him. The pain of losing his friends was too much for him to bear.

Naruto then easily deflected those kunai, shikamaru charged towards him and attempted to punch naruto in the chest but naruto easliy ducked under the punch and kicked shikamaru in the legs making him lose his balance but before he could fall on the ground naruto jumped in the air and gave a roundhouse kick to Shikamaru's head.

Shikamaru fell to the ground with a loud thud and blood came out of his mouth. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Ino and Chouji's dead bodies and his sensei standing near him ready to finish him off with a kunai.

_"Forgive me Ino,Chouji..."_thought Shikamaru and slipped into unconsciousness.

_"Maybe i went a little too hard on them."_thought naruto and tied Shikamaru to a log parralled to Ino and Chouji.

Shikamaru woke up with a big headache, his body was also a little hurt from his fight with his sensei. He remebered his fight with his sensei and Ino and Chouji's death.

"Oh, you are awake."said a voice from nearby.

Shikamaru looked around and saw his sensei sitting on a tree branch reading his orange book while he was tied to log.

"Bastard let me go...you will pay for what you did to Ino and Chouji,"yelled Shikamaru

"What did he to us?" asked a voice on Shikamaru's left.

Shikamaru turned around and saw Chouji, his best friend, he was alive and was just being tied to a log.

"About time you woke up Shika." said a voice on his right.

Shikamaru turned around and saw Ino tied to a log like himself, she gave him a smile.

"Ino,Chouji...you guys are alive how?"asked Shikamaru with tears in his eyes.

"I believe i have to give you some answers."said Naruto and hopped down from the tree and came towards the three genin an cut their ropes down. The three of them were relieved that all of them were alive and not much hurt.

"First of all i would like to congratulate you guys for passing the test."said Naruto with an eye-smile.

"What?'asked the three genin.

"You guys understood the meaning of this test, which was member in a team watches each other's backs and makes up for the others lack of skills,knowledge, you all knew that none of you could catch Tora on your own so you worked together as a team, watched each others back and successfully completed the mission and also created a new record. I couldn't have asked for a better team."said Naruto with a smile.

All of the three genin were happy for passing the test and making out of it alive but there was a question still lingering in their mind.

"Sensei if we completed the mission then why did you attack us?"asked Chouji.

"To show you the reality of the Shinobi world."said Naruto sternly

"Reality?"asked Ino in a confused tone.

"Though you did capture Tora and arrived at time, you were careless and did not judge your surroundings and when i kicked you Shikamaru i placed you all under a genjutsu."said Naruto.

"Then you played with my emotions and gave me choice to either complete the mission and save my life or too abandon the mission and save my comrades."said Shikamaru completely understanding what happened.

"That is precisely correct, if it were to be a real life mission, imagine you have gone deep behind enemy lines and recovered a scroll which is vital for the safety of your village, but somehow you and your team get surrounded by the enemy due to your mistake, What will you do? If you chose to save the scroll then your comrades die and if you chose to save your comrades then the mission fails and your village suffers and you will be branded as traitors."explained Naruto

"So the mission always comes first before comrades?"asked Ino sadly because she couldn't bring herself to abandon her friends.

"No in the Ninja world those who break the laws are regarded as scum,but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."said Naruto sadly

_"You are not a bad person naruto, how much you try to act I can still read you like a book. I will find out the truth."_Thought Ino with determination.

All three genins could see the sadness in naruto's eyes and were proud of themselves for not abandoning their comrades but were also ashamed of their lack of skills.

"But still you three performed well and i am proud to be your Jounin sensei."said Naruto and started walking towards a stone on the far side of the clearing. The genin simply followed him.

"What is this stone sensei?'asked Chouji

"In this stone there are names of all those ninja who are honored as heroes in our village."explained naruto still looking at the stone.

"They must be some very brave people, i would also like my name engraved here someday for my village."said Chouji with a smile.

"They are all a special kind of heroes. They are all KIA."said Naruto sadly

"KIA?"questioned Ino

"It means Killed in action. They died in the line of duty."explained Shikamaru quietly.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my family and closest friends are engraved here."said NAruto sadly

All the three genins were shocked to hear that, but the person who was most shocked was Ino, she could now understand why naruto was an orphan.

_"Naruto.."_thought Ino sadly.

"Shikamaru being lazy watching clouds, is not what being a ninja means, if you tend to be lazy then your comrades will die."said NAruto and Shikamaru looked down in shame.

"Chouji you have a kind heart and it will become your strength one day, but you must steel your resolve, as ninja you will have to kill and if you do not do that your friends will be killed."said NAruto and Chouji was ashamed of himself too.

"Ino you must control your emotions during a batte, beacuse if you go out of control then it could be a disaster and lead to your teammates death."explained Naruto

"Guys you won't be able to forgive yourself if your comrade dies just because you were not strong enough, or got out of control. I have been there i know how that feels. Do you understand what i am saying?"asked Naruto

"HAI."replied all three genins more quietly.

"Good from this day on we are TEAM Naruto, i will train you guys to be great shinobi so be prepared to work hard."said Naruto loudly.

"Troublesome."muttered Shikamaru with a smile.

"Arigatou sensei."said Chouji with tears in his eyes.

"Naruto.."said Ino slowly with a smile.

She still couldn't understand who naruto was but she decided that she will make her judgement after looking underneath the underneath and finding out the truth. Naruto atleast deserved that for old times sake and also after all he had done to her she still loved him deeply.

"Now how about we go for some Barbeque for celebrating on becoming a team?"asked Naruto with a smile.

"AWESOME."said Chouji and pumped his fists in the air.

TEAM NARUTO had a long way ahead of themselves.

**Thats it for this chapter , hoped you guys liked it. Please leave your reviews guys and send any suggestions you like, if there are any gramatical errors bear with it, i have improved since the previous chapter and will continue to it is Naruto/Ino pairing although i may add some other girl in the future feel free to send any advice.**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Until next time**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
